HINKÒ
by Tavata
Summary: Lejanos han quedado los ciclos de T-D, de Talion, de Ragnarok, de Tempestad, de los cazadores y el Réquiem... El tiempo de Hinkò ha llegado... Ma'saiyah yon'tala
1. KUMBALAWÉ

_- Estaré contigo siempre que me necesites... recuerda que odio las despedidas._

__________________________________________________________________

**_KUMBALAWÉ_**

- Espera órdenes Nóreegr

_Comando aceptado, cazador. _

Mesala se alejó de su nave insignia acompañado de Valkiria. La femme caminaba a unos cuantos pasos detrás de Mesala, a simple vista no parecía que esos dos se conocieran tan bien como lo habían demostrado en Noruega, como había dicho Valkiria, el mundo no conocería ese secreto.

Finalmente Mesala llegó a donde ahora se encontraban KARR y Lilium, había tanto que quería decirle por fin al transam y tal vez... agradecerle.

......................................................

Sólo entrar el cazador de ópticos morados supo que algo andaba mal. KARR consolaba a Lilium hablándole dulcemente.

El transam de visor dorado elevó la vista topándose con los ópticos de Mesala.

- Tempestad...

.......................................................

Nadie puede derrotar a Tempestad- se decía Mesala en silencio.

El cazador había ofrecido su nave para que Lilium pudiera ir a Cybertron con el cuarteto élite de Prime.

Valkiria estaba sentada frente a una de las consolas de la nave del cazador, tampoco podía creer que Tempestad hubier caído, el clan del garañón sabía que ningún cazador podía contra Tempestad, el de los negros ópticos.

KARR continuaba junto a Lilium, el transam sabía lo importante que era el cazador para ella.

Lilium no podía creerlo, habían recibido la noticia ese mismo ciclo terrestre, Prowl solamente había dicho que Tempestad había caído y que era muy importante que fueran a Cybertron.

¿Y qué pasó con Diluvio? ¿Y qué pasó con Tormenta? Lilium no dejaba de torturarse con esas preguntas ¿Tempestad... muerto?

.........................................................

Prowl había regresado de las Estancias de Primus en la nave de Tempestad, ese ciclo el único que estaba en la base había sido Mirage quien sólo ver la cara de Prowl supo que todo lo que el táctico decía era verdad.

Después llegó Hound quien canceló su viaje a la Tierra solamente para estar con sus amigos en ese momento de necesidad, Jazz también pospusó todo lo que estaba planeado para ese ciclo.

Lo más importante- dijo Prowl- es que Tormenta esté bien... lo demás lo explicaré cuando los otros vengan...

..........................................................

Tormenta escuchaba todo desde el otro lado de la puerta, Monsoon estaba junto a ella olfateándola con cariño. Sin decir nada, la pequeña se abrazó al peludo cuello del corgojai.

Eres todo lo que me queda Monsoon- dijo Tormenta buscando protección entre el pelaje de Monsoon- todo...

_"Debes ser una niña valiente... y la mejor cazadora..."_

Una vez más las palabras de su padre vinieron a ella.

Tormenta solamente pudo apagar los ópticos mientras Monsoon comenzaba a bostezar con pereza...

..........................................................

_Activando camuflaje local, cazador... Esperando órdenes._

Nóreegr había aterrizado muy cerca de los cuarteles generales de los autobots, una suerte que estuvieran a punto de ver a Prowl ya que de lo contrario no se hubieran acercado tanto sin autorización.

Una vez dentro de la base el primero en recibirlos fue Prowl. Lilium solo verlo abrazó al policía, tal vez esos dos eran los que más sentían el haber perdido a Tempestad.

Terminó su cacería- dijo Prowl sin soltar a Lilium.

La femmebot no contestó, solamente se abrazó con más fuerza a Prowl.

Vengan, tenemos que hablar- invitó Prowl a que pasaran a una sala de juntas.

...............................................................

Tormenta estaba apoyada en el barandal del balcón de la habitación que a partir de ese ciclo sería su nuevo hogar, Monsoon estaba echado a sus pies dormitando sin preocuparse de nada, lo único que le importaba a ese corgojai era su Tormenta y mientras estuvieran juntos no había nada que le impidiera dormir un largo rato.

Los ópticos de la chica se perdían admirando el estrellado firmamento.

Después de un rato Tormenta bajó la vista una vez a la gloriosa ciudad autobot.

Mira que alta estás- dijo una voz que sorprendió a Tormenta.

La creación de Tempestad se giró rápidamente con una daga lista en la mano.

Te entrenó bien- dijo un mecha saliendo de entre las sombras.

Lo conozco- dijo Tormenta guardando su daga- mi padre lo llamaba Fantasma.

Tu padre tiene la mala costumbre de cambiarle los nombres a todos los mechas con los que se encuentra- dijo el mecha blanco con peto verde- mi nombre es SixShot.

Tormenta reparó en que Sixshot se había referido a su padre como si continuara en línea, tal vez el fantasma aun no sabía que era lo que había pasado...

Mi padre se ha ido- dijo la pequeña con pena.

Había algo en la mirada de SixShot que parecía indicarle a Tormenta que estaba en un error, pero ella lo sabía, su padre ya no estaría a su lado nunca más...

Así que te mandó con los autobots- dijo SixShot como si nada- típico de él. ¿Quién te entrenará como cazadora?

Mesala, me parece- dijo Tormenta- pero apenas y recuerdo al cazador Mesala.

El orgullo del clan de la zarpa- SixShot se acercó más a Tormenta- y los valores de los autobots... Tempestad quiere que seas grande, pequeña... Le diré a tu padre que lo extrañas, aunque él ya lo sabe.

Monsoon no protestó cuando SixShot le acarició la cabeza.

Necesita una armadura- dijo el fantasma- le diré a los beduinos que te envíen todo lo que tu padre te ha comprado en todos estos vorns.

Tormenta estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar algo cuando SixShot ya estaba frente a ella y para asombro de la chica el fantasma terminó abrazándola de forma paternal.

Tu padre siempre estará contigo...- dijo en un susurro mientras sus ópticos ámbar brillaban tenuemente-... los cazadores odian las despedidas. Nos volveremos a encontrar, Tormenta la de los negros ópticos.

Y así como llegó el fantasma se fue dejando a Tormenta pensando en lo que el decepticon había dicho "Tormenta la de los negros ópticos"

......................................................................

Es voluntad de Tempestad- dijo Prowl después de contar todo lo que había pasado en Quintessia y en las Estancias de Primus- que nosotros - se refirió a Jazz, Mirage y Hound- seamos los tutores de Tormenta, Mesala -el cazador asintió- Tempestad quiere que continues entrenándola; Lilium, KARR ustedes son los albaceas de todo lo que la pequeña tiene. ¿Alguien está en contra?

Nadie protestó, la voluntad de Tempestad debía obedecerse.

Que la pequeña- dijo de pronto Mesala- descanse unos ciclos más con ustedes- después Valkiria y yo nos la llevaremos para que continue con su entrenamiento.

Prowl asintió, sabía que eso terminaría pansando aunque él no lo quisiera.

¿Por cuánto tiempo se la llevarían?- preguntó Hound- también debe recibir una buena educación.

Parecía que Mesala iba a protestar lo mismo que Valkiria, afortunadamente Jazz tomó la palabra.

Pues que la mitad del tiempo lo pasé en Zatoova o dónde sea que ustedes quieran entrenarla- dijo el porshe- y la otra mitad que la pase con nosotros.

Parecía una idea sensata.

Lo mejor- dijo Lilium- es que le pregunten a la niña, ¿no creen que ella debe decidir?

Todos volvieron a guardar silencio, la femme tenía razón.

Iré por ella- dijo Prowl levantándose- debe decidir...

..................................................................................

Tormenta- dijo Prowl tocando con los nudillos a la puerta de la chica- ¿puedo pasar?

Adelante, tío Prowl- invitó Tormenta.

¿Tío Prowl? ¡A Tempestad lo hubiera matado escuchar eso! Prowl se sonrió mientras la puerta se abría.

¿Tío Prowl?- preguntó solo ver a Tormenta sentada en el suelo junto a Monsoon.

¿Está mal que me refiera a usted así?- la chica se veía algo apenada.

No, en lo absoluto, a mi me agrada- dijo Prowl con toda sinceridad- ¿Qué hacías?

Pensaba- dijo Tormenta mientras Prowl se sentaba en el suelo junto a ella a pesar de los gruñidos de Monsoon.

¿En qué, linda?- preguntó Prowl con una sonrisa para inspirarle confianza a Tormenta.

En lo que ha pasado, en lo que debo hacer, en el futuro, en muchas cosas- dijo Tormenta mirando a Prowl con esos brillantes ópticos negros.

Tan parecida y al mismo tiempo tan diferente a su padre- pensó Prowl.

Tío Prowl- dijo Tormenta decidida- quiero ser la mejor cazadora- Prowl asintió.

Entonces irás con Mesala- dijo el táctico.

Pero- interrumpió Tormenta de pronto- también quiero ser tan inteligente como tú, quiero aprender todo lo que los autobots puedan enseñarme, quiero saber por qué mi padre les apreciaba tanto.

Prowl no pudo evitar abrazar a Tormenta.

Entonces, ven linda- le dijo invitándola a levantarse- debemos ver como vamos a repartir tu tiempo entre la escuela y tus vacaciones con los cazadores.

Tormenta se sonrió.

Mi papá tiene razón- dijo Tormenta haciendo que Prowl se detuviera y se girara a verla- eres un gran mecha, tío Prowl. Por eso él se iba a llamar como tú.

Prowl no pudo elevar un poco las alas puerta.

¿Quién Tormenta? ¿Quién se iba a llamar como yo?- preguntó Prowl temiendo la respuesta.

Mi hermano- dijo Tormenta sin reparar en la sorpresa de Prowl- por eso mi padre fue a buscarte, mis creadores iban a darte la noticia en Quintessia. ¿No lo sabías?

Sí- mintió Prowl- tu creador ya me lo había dicho... Ahora vamos, nena... No debemos hacer esperar a los demás...

Tormenta y Prowl salieron de la habitación seguidos de Monsoon.

Continuara...

_____________________________________________________

_Kumbalawé mana  
Kumbalawé mana  
Urulimé_


	2. BAMBOO

**_BAMBOO_**

**__________________________________________**

- Más te vale cuidarla, Mesala...

- Solamente la llevaré a Zatoova, ¿qué podría pasar?

.............................................................................

Podía escuchar los tambores a la distancia, debía moverse rápido, más rápido, debía lograrlo...

De un salto cayó limpiamente sobre sus talones librando el vacío que se abría en su camino, los tambores continuaban sonando mientras el bufido de la bestia se escuchaba cada vez más cerca...

..............................................................................

El metal de ambas espadas chocó con un estridente sonido. Lograrlo, debía lograrlo, no iba a fallar justo ahora. Ambos oponentes se separaron, el sol parecía despertar en el horizonte mientras ellos continuaban con esa batalla.

Era como si escuchara los tambores que invitan al combate.

Debía lograrlo, no podía ser derrotado, no podía arruinar todos esos años de entrenamiento...

...............................................................................

El grito de batalla se escuchó, se sonrió con una orgullosa sonrisa, ahora las cosas serían diferentes... había hecho que la bestia cayera en su trampa...

.................................................................................

Sus ópticos brillaron con un deje de orgullo, ya tenía ganada esa batalla, por primera vez en todos esos años iba a ser capaz de superar al maestro...

..................................................................................

Tambores, tambores en la distancia, era como si ese lugar supiera que en esta ocasión se iba a jugar el todo por el todo, como si la misma naturaleza le invitara a continuar con esos acordes primitivos, podía escuchar los bufidos cada vez más cerca, más cerca, más cerca...

Te tengo...- musitó mientras se plantaba firmemente sobre sus pies para recibir el embiste de la bestia.

.....................................................................................

El brillo de la espada del maestro reflejó los nacientes rayos del sol, era momento de actuar, era ahora o nunca.

Con una velocidad sorprendente se lanzó en barrida contra el maestro quien dio un salto impulsándose con las piernas para esquivar el ataque del alumno, por primera vez el maestro había caído en la trampa.

El alumno sólo ver el movimiento del maestro dio un giro de tornillo con las piernas para tener la barrida, con ambas manos sujeto su espada para ganar impulso... solamente caer al suelo el maestro fue recibido por una patada en la espalda, el alumno había utilizado su espada como bastón.

Antes de que el maestro pudiera ponerse de pie, el alumno ya lo tenía preso entre el suelo y su espada apuntando directamente al pecho.

Te tengo...- dijo con una sonrisa que bien podía pasar por decepticon...

.........................................................................................

El embiste no se hizo esperar, una enorme bestia de color naranja que bien podía recordar a un toro terrestre se lanzó contra el cazador, éste lo recibió sin importar la fuerza del impacto, con ambas manos sujetó los cuernos para evitar que terminara ensartándole.

Vamos, vamos- se decía- solo un poco más, empuja un poco más.

Las zarpas de la bestia se marcaban en la tierra.

En ese momento el cazador vio la oportunidad que esperaba y de un ágil salto terminó soltando los cuernos para montarse en el lomo del toro.

El animal se encabritó saltando y lanzando toda suerte de bufidos que daba terror verlo, el cazador no se iba a dejar atemorizar por eso, ahora solo debía llevarlo a la fase dos de su trampa para terminar esa cacería...

Ahí estaba, ya no muy lejos de ellos, la bestia naranja no se había dado cuenta de que era llevado a una trampa, el lugar de la emboscada estaba listo, nadie sospecharía que detrás de un tronco de árbol estaba escondido el elemento sorpresa.

De un salto hacia atrás el jinete liberó al toro, éste logró frenar con las patas antes de impactar contra el tronco.

¡MONSOON!- gritó el cazador.

Para asombro de la bestia un enorme corgojai de negro pelaje se levantó sobre sus dos patas mostrando las enormes fauces y las poderosas garras, esas garras curvas capaces de despedazar metal, antes de que la bestia naranja pudiera evitarlo el corgojai lo apresó entre las patas.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue una jabalina apuntando directamente a su pecho. La cacería había terminado.

Te tengo...- dijo el cazador con tal orgullo en el vocalizador que recordaba a los decepticons...

...............................................................................

Nightbird estaba tirada en el suelo con la espada de Alud apuntando a su pecho, el chico se parecía tanto a su creador que la ninja no pudo evitar sonreir detrás de su careta.

Okaasan- dijo Alud retirando la espada- te he derrotado.

La ninja se levantó, al momento ambos hicieron una reverencia, por fin Alud había derrotado al maestro.

El joven mostró con orgullo su mano lastimada, el energon continuaba corriendo por su palma derecha.

"Ha probado mi energon"- dijo mirando su mano y después su espada- ¿Soy digno de portarla?

Nightbird no dejaba de ver la espada carmesí que su creación mostraba con orgullo lo mismo que su mano lastimada. Tanto se parecía a su creador, la ninja asintió.

Excelente-dijo Alud acomodando la espada- ahora podré verlo...

Nightbird esquivó los ópticos rojos de Alud, ella no deseaba ir a la cripta autobot apesar de saber que ahora sí había un mausoleo para los guerreros caídos hacia tanto tiempo.

Iré con el doctor Fujiyama- dijo Alud sin percatarse del leve movimiento de Nightbird- ¡Tengo que despedirme de Marhu y Asimo! ¡Tiene tanto que no los veo!

Nightbird asintió no podía negarle a Alud el derecho de ir a ver al humano o de ir al mausoleo de su creador, el chico se lo había ganado al derrotarla, al soportar lo estricto de su entrenamiento.

Era como si ser un guerrero ya estuviera en la programación de Alud, ella solamente lo pulió un poco, además Alud era creación del guerrero carmesí, era lógico que fuera bueno con la espada.

Sin previo aviso el chico abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su madre, "Madre, Okaasan, Creadora" Alud la llamaba de todas esas formas y Nightbird no había podido llamarlo al menos una sola vez "hijo" extrañamente ella que siempre rechazaba esas muestras de inútiles sentimentalismos en esta ocasión regresó el abrazo a su Alud, su niño ya había crecido.

Duró solo unos segundos pero para Alud fue el momento más largo de su existencia, después se separó de su creadora diciéndole que todo estaría bien y regresaría con ella solo mostrar sus honores a su creador, después el chico se transformó alejándose de Nightbird.

.....................................................................................................

Tormenta dejó caer la careta al suelo, sus negros ópticos brillaban de satisfacción.

Ahora ¿qué trofeo tendré? ¿Mmmmh? ¿Un cuerno? ¿Una pata?- decía mirando de una forma traviesa al toro naranja.

Deberías quitarle la insignia- dijo de pronto una voz detrás de ella.

Tormenta lanzó un juego de dagas, Valkiria las atrapó sin esfuerzo.

Eso es lo peor que puedes quitarle a un cazador- dijo la femme aun con el tambor en la mano.

Tormenta retiró la jabalina que apuntaba a la bestia naranja.

Monsoon- dijo Tormenta- suéltalo.

El corgojai se hizo a un lado liberando a la bestia naranja, al momento Mesala se transformó.

Bien jugado- dijo el cazador- has derrotado al último miembro del clan del garañón y al último miembro del clan de la zarpa... Tormenta la de los negros ópticos, ahora eres una cazadora...

"Tormenta la de los negros ópticos" desde que SixShot se refiriera a ella de esa manera ahora los cazadores la llamaban así, la creación de Tempestad había logrado el convertirse en un cazadora, la mejor cazadora...

¿Cuál será tu insignia, Tormenta?- preguntó Valkiria.

¿Insignia?- Tormenta pareció no entender- mi padre no portaba insignia.

Su insignia eran los negros ópticos y la negra chispa- dijo Mesala acomodando su hombro dislocado- ¿y el tuyo?

Antes de elegirlo deseo ir a ver a mis tutores- dijo Tormenta.

La chica aun no se sentía lista para elegir su insignia, Mesala lo sabía pero respetaría la decisión de Tormenta, la jovencita se lo había ganado, ya no era una niña, la sparkling había crecido...

Continuara...


	3. TZELMA

**_TZELMA_**

**____________________________________________**

Si quieres ir a Cybertron- había dicho el doctor Fujiyama- lo mejor es que primero vayas a Ciudad Autobot, estoy seguro que ahí encontraras transporte, suerte... Alud.

Era la primera vez que Alud se separaba tanto de su hogar, mientras el Ferrari F430 Spider frenó de golpe para al momento transformarse.

Bien, Alud- se dijo a si mismo mientras pasaba su mano por el mango de su espada- llegó la hora...

..........................................................................

¿Tormenta?- preguntó Valkiria girando su silla para toparse con los ópticos morados de Mesala.

En su camarote con el corgojai- dijo el cazador.

Llegaremos a órbita cybertroniana en menos de medio ciclo- dijo la cazadora con una seductora sonrisa.

Aprovechare cada segundo- dijo Mesala

¿Y si nos escucha?- preguntó Valkiria fingiéndose preocupada.

Eso nunca nos ha detenido- finalizó el cazador- _Nóreegr, _piloto automático y seguros en cada puerta de camarote y puerto de mando... No quiero ser molestado hasta entrar a órbita cybertroniana.

_Órdenes cargadas, cazador..._

_....................................................................................._

No puedo creer que mi nave aun no esté lista- dijo una femmebot de color perla.

Señorita- dijo un mecha de color cobre- el general las órdenes del general.

Sé muy bien lo que mi creador ordenó, soldado. Lo que quiero saber es por qué no está mi nave lista- dijo la femme cruzándose de brazos- informe a su superior que quiero mi nave lista en menos de lo que canta un gallo terrestre o el general Spartan sabrá del retraso.

Sí, señorita- dijo el pobre mecha retirándose al momento.

La femme dio una especie de suspiro.

Ya es muy tarde- se dijo mirando por un amplio ventanal de la torre norte de ciudad Autobot- a este paso no llegaré a tiempo para rendir mis honores.

Dieron unos ligeros toques en la puerta.

Pase- dijo la femme.

Señorita, Shining Star- dijo un mecha de color azul muy claro.

Presente ¿está lista mi nave?- pregunto Shining Star.

Puede pasar inmediatamente al hangar, señorita- dijo el mecha con una inclinación de cabeza.

Shining Star dejo escapar una risilla al más puro estilo decepticon.

Como siempre solo necesitaban un poco de "motivación"- dijo la femme mientras tomaba una especie de bolsa para salir de la habitación.

........................................................................................

¿Designación?- preguntó el guardia de la entrada.

Alud- dijo el ferrari.

¿Alud?- repitió el guardia.

Alud asintió.

¿Armas?- se podía ver el aburrimiento del guardia en sus ópticos.

Solo está espada- dijo Alud- pero tengo autorización de llevarla.

Ajá, ¿propósito de su visita?- el guardia parecía no poner atención a lo que Alud decía.

Necesito un transporte a Cybertron- dijo el joven ferrari.

Ajá, es lo que todos los colonos terrestres desean, y no los culpo; la Tierra es hermosa pero no se compara con Cybertron- dijo el guardia revisando la documentación que el doctor Fujiyama le había dado a Alud- listo, jovencito, puede pasar.

Gracias, señor- se despidió Alud, el guardia ni siquiera contestó.

.........................................................................

- Shining Star ¿estás bien? ¡Ya te extrañaba linda!

El holograma del general Spartan se proyectó frente a su querida creación.

Yo también te extrañaba, padre- dijo Shining Star- ciudad Autobot y su burocracia absurda ¡me hicieron esperar hasta que dije tu nombre!

El general soltó una sonora carcajada.

A veces siento que solamente me utilizas cuando te conviene jovencita- dijo el general sonriendo a su niña- esperó tu regreso con ansías.

Padre antes de verte, deseo pasar al mausoleo- interrumpió la joven.

Me encantaría darte el permiso; pero es imperativo que regreses cuanto antes, ordenes del comandante- dijo el general- vamos Shining Star, tú misma dijiste que a Optimus Prime nunca se le debe hacer esperar.

La conversación terminó, Shining Star no pudo más que negar levemente con la cabeza.

Órdenes son órdenes- se dijo resignada a tener que esperar un poco más para dar sus honores en la cripta autobot.

......................................................................

_Aterrizaje perfecto, cazador. Esperando órdenes..._

Camuflaje local- ordenó Mesala- espera nuestro regreso en cinco ciclos cybertronianos.

Iré por Tormenta- dijo Valkiria a punto de salir.

No te molestes- dijo Mesala apuntando a un monitor.

Valkiria se acercó a ver, Tormenta y Monsoon ya estaban afuera.

Cuándo entenderá que no debe teletransportarse antes de aterrizar- molestó Valkiria.

El mismo ciclo que tú entiendas que ella nunca entenderá- molestó a su vez Mesala- ahora si me permites debo modificar los registros para que no suenen tan peligrosos y su tutor autobot no comience a recitarme todo el manual de reglas autobot.

................................................................................

¿Cómo que no hay transportes a Cybertron?- se escuchó la exclamación de Alud.

Lo lamentamos, señor- dijo el mismo mecha de cobre que estuviera ese mismo ciclo con Shining Star- el último transporte de este ciclo terrestre salió hace unas cuantas horas.

Alud se pasó la mano por el casco.

Eso quiere decir que debo esperar hasta...- dijo invitando al mecha a terminar la oración.

Hasta dentro de cinco ciclos solares-finalizó el otro mecha.

Sin poder evitarlo la espada de Alud cayó ruidosamente al suelo.

Supongo que no tengo opción ¿cierto?- dijo el ferrari levantando su arma.

...................................................................................

- Tormenta, las órdenes de tu tutor son que en cuanto regreses de Zatoova te reportes con él en los cuarteles autobot.

La imagen de Valkiria se proyecto en una pantalla de la muñequera de Tormenta.

Lo haré Valkiria- dijo Tormenta montada en Monsoon- pero antes hay alguien que debo ver, por favor, si pregunta tío Prowl, dile que no tardo.

Al momento Tormenta cerró el dispositivo acabando con la conversación.

Vamos Monsoon, no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo la femme mientras el corgojai bostezaba, vamos, debo ver al fantasma.

.......................................................................................

¿Dónde está Tormenta?- preguntó Prowl solo tener frente a él a Mesala.

Conoces a las jóvenes de su edad, prefieren cazar chicos que ver a sus tutores- dijo el cazador con la intención de retirarse al momento.

La mirada de pocos amigos de Prowl lo hizo detenerse.

Te verá este mismo fin de ciclo, necesitaba hacer algo antes- dijo el cazador.

.........................................................................................

Buenas noticias, señor- informó el mecha de color cobre- hay un transporte de tercera clase listo para salir con lugares disponibles.

Lo tomó- dijo Alud- lo único que quiero es llegar cuanto antes a Cybertron...

Continuara...


	4. ECLIPSE

**_ECLIPSE_**

**________________________________________________________________________**

El aullido del lobo no se hizo esperar, Tormenta estaba lista para hacerle frente. Monsoon con la coraza puesta esperaba las órdenes de su cazadora.

Monsoon, ¡Adelante!- gritó Tormenta.

Al momento el corgojai se lanzó en una rápida carrera contra un lobo metálico de color blanco.

El lobo saltó limpiamente sobre el corgojai, solamente para ser recibido por la jabalina de Tormenta, pese al inminente peligro el lobo sujetó con fuerza el arma de la cazadora entre sus poderosas mandíbulas, de un jalón el arma fue partida en dos.

Tormenta solamente se sonrió con esa sonrisa que conservaba de su creador, ya sabía que el fantasma no pondría las cosas así de fáciles.

......................................................................................................

Bienvenida a casa, Shining Star- saludo el comandante Spartan solo ver bajar a su creación.

Rompiendo con el protocolo Shining Star se lanzó a los brazos de su creador.

Te he extrañado, padre- dijo la femme- ¿qué es eso tan urgente que no puede esperar a que rinda mis honores en el mausoleo?

Órdenes de Prime- dijo el general separando a su hija- vamos, ya nos están esperando...

........................................................................................................

Por fin, después de lo que sintió una eternidad Alud había llegado a Cybertron.

Todo era completamente diferente, este planeta no podía ser comparado con nada que existiera en la Tierra, Alud no pudo evitar parecer más un turista terrestre que un cybertroniano.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando se topó con un extraño robot guía, Alud se sonrió, "parece un bote de basura terrestre" pensó el ferrari agachándose para ver mejor al guía.

"¡Hola! Si ésta es la primera vez que nos visitan, entonces... ¡Bienvenidos! y si y han estado aquí antes... ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo!" - decía el guía.

Alud no dejaba de verlo con interés, el guía se parecía a esos robots japoneses con los que él había crecido.

"Espero tengan una estancia placentera en... ¡CYBER CITY! ¡La ciudad más grandiosa de la galaxia!"

Pues sí es grandiosa- dijo en voz alta Alud.

Alud no pudo evitar sentirse un poco tonto, un grupo de sparklings se habían acercado a él riéndose de que el joven ferrari estuviera tan interesado en una cosa tan común y corriente como lo era el guía.

El ferrari decidió que era momento de irse de ahí.

"¡Por favor, recuerden obedecer todas las reglas de tránsito y durante su estancia reportar cualquier actitud sospechosa!- decía el guía mientras Alud se alejaba- Ya saben que nuestro lema en Cybercity es... ¡Si no TRANSFORMAMOS tu gesto a dusto en una sonrisa, bueno, entonces perderemos nuestro trabajo!"

.................................................................................................

El jet cybertroniano no dejaba de disparar contra Tormenta y Monsoon.

Monsoon malo- decía Tormenta evitando los disparos de su oponente- no se muerde al fantasma, Monsoon malo.

El corgojai solamente bostezó perezosamente ante el "regaño" de su cazadora.

Muy bien, es hora de terminar con esto- dijo Tormenta sacando una especie de arco.

...................................................................................................

Prowl debía atender asuntos de extrema importancia con Optimus Prime y el consejo antes de poder ver a Tormenta.

Estás a cargo Mirage- dijo el policía antes de retirarse- si llega Tormenta dile que espere mi regreso.

Yo le digo- dijo el chico azul mientras regresaba su atención al monitor de la computadora donde estaba trabajando.

...................................................................................................

Debí preguntarle al guía robot cómo encontrar el cuartel principal de los autobots- se dijo Alud mirando un mapa holográfico de Cybercity- ¡Este planeta es enorme! ¡La ciudad es todo un planeta!

Ojalá el doctor Fujiyama le hubiera dado un mapa junto con los documentos que identificaban a Alud.

......................................................................................................

La sala de juntas ya estaba llena de mechas, Shining Star tomó asiento junto al general Spartan, a la cabecera de la reunión estaba el comandante Optimus Prime, a su derecha Elita One, a su izquierda Prowl indicando silencio.

A lo largo de la mesa había distintos mechas, tanto autobots como decepticons y hasta civiles neutrales. Shining Star no pudo evitar perderse mientras no dejaba de admirar la insignia decepticon de un general sentado frente a ella.

Deja de verlo- dijo en un susurro el general Spartan- compórtate.

¿Eh?- Shining Star reparo en la mirada de pocos amigos que le dirigía el decepticon- Lo lamento, en verdad, usted disculpe...

La escena no pasó desapercibida por Optimus Prime quien pareció sonreir bajo la careta.

Esa chica- le dijo en un susurro a Elita- me recuerda a alguien.

La femme centró su atención en Shining Star.

Tienes razón- dijo la comandante femmebot- se parece mucho a alguien que conocí hace tiempo...

............................................................................................................

Muy bien, ya me cansé de este juego- dijo Tormenta mientras el tanque amenazaba con aplastarla tanto a ella como a Monsoon- es hora de terminar con esto.

Al momento la cazadora cambió el arco por un boomerang. El boomerang de Tempestad era mucho más imponente que la copia que su creación portaba.

Solo divisar las intenciones de la femme, el tanque se transformó mostrando al fantasma como antaño lo llamara el cazador de negros ópticos.

Tormenta lanzó el boomerang, Sixshot lo esquivó con maestría.

¿Es todo lo que tienes, sparkling?- preguntó el decepticon.

Le hice unas modificaciones- dijo la cazadora con esa sonrisa que tanto recordaba al cazador de negra chispa.

Sixshot apenas y logró esquivar el nuevo golpe del boomerang, esa extraña arma seguía al fantasma sin importar cuanto trataba éste de esquivarlo.

¿Quién te enseñó ese truco?- preguntó Sixshot.

Valkiria- contestó Tormenta cruzándose de brazos.

Ahhh, la cazadora que ganó la guerra de clanes- dijo Sixshot moviéndose lo más rápido que podía para terminar cayendo elegantemente detrás de Tormenta.

Parecía que el boomerang terminaría cortando la estructura de la creación de Tempestad; pero, en el último momento el boomerang cayó al suelo sin provocarle un solo rasguño.

No soy tan tonta- dijo Tormenta girando para ver a Sixshot a los ópticos ámbar- ninguna de mis armas puede hacerme daño. Fantasma, necesitamos hablar.

Monsoon llegó trotando con pereza.

Aun le falta ganar tamaño y fortaleza a tu corgojai- dijo el decepticon- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

..................................................................................................................

Valiente guerrero resulte ser- Alud se había sentado en el filo de la banqueta de la calle cybertroniana por donde había estado caminando por horas y horas (el chico continuaba contando el tiempo como si continuara en la Tierra)- a este paso no llegaré nunca a la cripta autobot.

En ese momento un grito rompió el silencio de la solitaria calle.

Parece que hay alguien en problemas- se dijo mientras se levantaba para buscar la causa del grito.

.................................................................................................................

Silencio- llamó Prowl al orden- esta sesión extraordinaria del consejo entra en sesión.

Parece un policía de película humana- dijo Shining Star de tal forma que solamente el General Spartan le escuchara- es como el típico policía que anuncia la entrada del juez.

El general sólo asintió mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

Sí, pero no lo digas en voz alta- musitó regresando su atención a Prowl.

Continuara...


	5. SIMCHA

**_SIMCHA_**

**________________________________________________**

Fantasma, los corgojais están desapareciendo en Zatoova- dijo Tormenta.

Monsoon se tiro a los pies de su cazadora.

Los corgojais son muy cotizados por los cazadores, ¿eso era todo?- preguntó SixShot sin dare importancia.

Tormenta negó con la cabeza.

No hay más corgojais en Zatoova- dijo la hija de Tempestad- ¿sabes algo al respecto?

Deberías preguntarle a los cazadores, niña; no a mi- dijo SixShot a punto de retirarse aunque por el birllo en sus ópticos ámbar parecía que sabía más de lo que estaba diciendo.

Un placer verte, fantasma- dijo Tormenta entendiendo al momento que el decepticon no le ayudaría con eso.

Si yo fuera tú- dijo el fantasma antes de alejarse- preguntaría a los beduinos... Le diré a tu padre que has crecido.

Tormenta solamente se sonrió, al final SixShot siempre terminaba ayudándole a su manera, claro.

Bien Monsoon, vamos con los beduinos- dijo la picando con su pie a su corgojai.

...................................................................

¿Nos llamaste con tanta "urgencia" Prime por esta tontería?- preguntó el general decepticon.

No es una tontería, señor- interrumpió Prowl- el hecho de que cada vez hay más sectores de la ciudad con señales inequívocas de ataques contra civiles como lo demuestran los daños en las edificaciones.

Pues puedo asegurarles que no son decepticons- dijo el general- al menos no desde el cese al fuego por parte del gran Galvatron.

¿Tú que opinas, padre?- preguntó en un susurro Shining Star.

El general Spartan no dejaba de tomar notas en su datapad.

No es la forma en que atacan los decepticons- dijo el general después de terminar sus últimas anotaciones- más parece que fueran hechos por un salvaje.

¿Salvajes? ¿Mechas salvajes?- Shining Star negó con la cabeza- eso no suena lógico.

Me refería a animales salvajes- corrigió el general.

¿Animales salvajes en Cybertron?- los ópticos azules de la femme brillaron con un deje de incredulidad- no hay un solo animal salvaje en Cybertron... ¿o sí?

Prowl logró captar las últimas palabras de la creación del general Spartan. ¿Animales salvajes en Cybertron? Los únicos animales salvajes que él conocía eran los cazadores... Un momento...

.......................................................................................

Lo mejor es ir con los deduinos, Monsoon- dijo Tormenta montada en su corgojai.

Varios cybertronianos se detuvieron a ver a la femme sobre ese extraño animal.

Algunos sparklings lo señalaban con curiosidad, ninguno de ellos había visto antes a un solo corgojai.

¿Te estarán viendo a ti o a mi?- le preguntó con inocencia Tormenta a su corgojai.

La cazadora se bajó de su montura, Monsoon solamente se sacudió con pereza.

Creo que SixShot tiene razón- le dijo con ternura- aun eres un cachorro.

Monsoon solamente enseñó perezosamente su lengua.

Y te faltan modales- le dijo Tormenta como si regañara a un sparkling.

En ese momento una fuerte sacudida se dejo sentir.

¿Estampida? ¿En Cybertron?- Tormenta no podía creer lo que sus ópticos le mostraban.

.............................................................................

La misma sacudida se sintió en otra parte de Cybertron, para ser precisos en la nave insignia del cazador del clan de la zarpa.

¿Sentiste eso?- preguntó Mesala.

¡Ohhhhhh sí!- contestó Valkiria.

Mesala se sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, el cazador estaba encima de la femme.

Me refería a la sacudida de afuera, Valkiria- dijo él levantándose.

A la próxima especifica mejor- dijo Valkiria siguiendo al cazador- parecía una estampida.

¿En Cybertron?- dijo Mesala un tanto escéptico.

....................................................................

Los miembos del consejo se habían retirando dejando en la sala de juntas solamente a Optimus Prime, Elita y Prowl.

Señor, me permite- dijo Prowl

Elita salió de la sala.

¿Sí, Prowl?- invitó Optimus para que el táctico continuara.

El comentario de Shining Star- dijo el policía- tal vez sí se trate de un animal salvaje.

¿En Cybertron?- preguntó Optimus dudando un poco.

Tal vez un animal que ciertos mechas hubieran traído de otro planeta- dijo Prowl pensando en Monsoon- tal vez un corgojai.

¿Corgojai? ¿Y de dónde es esa especie, amigo mío?- preguntó Prime desconociendo de que animal hablaba Prowl.

Antes de que Prowl pudiera explicar más al respecto, una fuerte sacudida se sintió en la sala de consejo.

..................................................................................

Tormenta no se había equivocado, la fuerte sacudida dio paso a una estampida de corgojais, todos de pelajes tan negros y grises como la femme nunca antes los había visto.

Eran animales magnificos, dignos de grandes cazadores.

Tormenta logró quitar del camino de los corgojais a unos sparklings antes de que fueran aplastados por las poderosas patas de los animales zatoovianos.

¡Busquen refugio!- ordenó Tormenta de tal forma que los sparklings sólo pudieron obedecer en silencio.

En ese momento un corgojai de pelaje moteado al parecer un joven estuvo a punto de morder a la cazadora, de un ágil salto Tormenta logró alcanzar una estructura metálica para esquivar el embiste de la bestia.

Extraño- musitó Tormenta al ver que el corgojai joven llevaba aun sujeto al lomo lo que parecía una silla de montar de algún clan de cazadores.

Monsoon dio un bufido de advertencia, Tormenta solamente pudo girar la cabeza antes de recibir de lleno un zarpazo que la derribó de la estructura donde se encontraba.

Era el corgojai más grande que nunca antes hubiera visto, el corgojai tenía una marca muy profunda en las fauces lo que le daba un aspecto aun más aterrador.

El animal se lanzó de nuevo contra Tormenta pero antes de que la cazadora pudiera sacar alguna de sus armas o recurrir a uno de sus modos alternos Monsoon se lanzó contra el corgojai para proteger a su niña.

Las fauces del corgojai se cerraron atrapando a Monsoon quien dio un gemido de dolor, Tormenta solo atinó a gritar por la sorpresa de ver a su corgojai atrapado por esa bestia.

............................................................................

Los demás corgojais continuaban destruyendo todo a su paso, el corgojai con las fauces marcadas lanzó a Monsoon contra un edificio cercano como si se tratara de un muñeco de felpa.

Tormenta se puso de pie al momento sacando su arco, tenía en la mira al corgojai justo para atravesarle la cabeza cuando alguien la empujó haciendo que por primera vez en toda su programación fallara su tiro.

El corgojai rugió de dolor, la flecha de Tormenta le había dado en un ojo con tal suerte que el animal berreaba y se encabritaba loco de dolor.

¡Qué rayos!- Tormenta soltó su arco- ¿quién eres tú?

Un cybertroniano de color rojo estaba casi sobre ella.

Tranquila, ya estás fuera de peligro- dijo el chico invitándola a levantarse.

¡Interferiste en mi cacería, idiota!- rugió Tormenta rechazando la mano de color carmín que le ofrecía el otro.

¿No estabas en problemas?- preguntó el chico sin entender.

¿Acaso soy una doncella en apuros?- dijo ella llevándose las manos a la cadera.

Los dos no pudieron seguir con su discusión, el corgojai lanzaba zarpazos a diestra y siniestra.

Será mejor que te marches antes de que te mate- dijo Tormenta molesta mientras intentaba esquivar los golpes de la bestia y acercarse a Monsoon.

No te dejaré aquí sola- dijo el chico sacando su espada para evitar que las garras del corgojai le atravesaran.

¡Déjame en paz!- rugió Tormenta.

Tormenta la de los negros ópticos no pudo decir nada más, el rugido de dolor de Monsoon hizo que todo lo demás perdiera importancia para ella. El corgojai de la hija de Tempestad se llevaba las zarpas al cuello intentando liberarse de un collar metálico, una segunda descarga eléctrica hizo que el animal cayera tan pesado era al suelo.

Tormenta intentó acercarse pero para su mala suerte en ese preciso momento todos los corgojais incluido Monsoon desaparecieron dejando solamente la destrucción de toda esa zona de la ciudad.

La chica cayó de rodillas, había perdido a Monsoon.

El chico de color rojo se acercó a ella para intentar consolarla pero al estar junto a ella solamente recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo caer de sentón al suelo.

¡POR TU CULPA GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA SE HAN LLEVADO A MI MONSOON!- le gritó Tormenta apuntándole al pecho con una cimitarra.

Intentando ayudar Alud solamente había logrado meterse en terribles problemas...

Continuara...


	6. GAMELAN

**_GAMELAN_**

**______________________________________**

¿Quién rayos eres? Y ¿Por qué interferiste en mi cacería?- preguntó Tormenta sin dejar de apuntar con su arma al ferrari.

Mi nombre es Alud e intervine porque pensé que estabas en apuros- dijo el chico- ahora baja tu arma.

Ja, ¿yo en apuros?- Tormenta seguía cuidando cada movimiento del ferrari.

Los ópticos carmesí del ferrari no mentían, la creación de Tempestad sabía leer muy bien cuando alguien no decía la verdad.

No eres de como los demás- dijo la cazadora guardando su arma aunque seguía molesta- en este planeta nadie te da una mano sin buscar algo a cambio. Tal vez los autobots; pero en general todos desconfían de todos.

También de donde vengo- dijo Alud poniéndose de pie- es muy raro que alguien te dé una mano.

¿Eres cazador?- Tormenta miraba de arriba a abajo al ferrari.

No- contestó Alud haciendo el mismo reconocimiento.

Eh, mis ópticos están más arriba- dijo Tormenta para molestarlo.

De haber podido Alud se hubiera sonrojado.

Perdona, yo... no...- dijo el otro inseguro.

En ese momento el enojo de Tormenta desapareció para dar paso a una hermosa sonrisa en su lindo rostro.

Con esa sonrisa Alud quedó prendado de la hermosa cazadora que tenía frente a él.

¿Qué?- preguntó de pronto Tormenta sintiéndose algo incomoda por la forma en que Alud la miraba.

Nunca había visto una sonrisa como la tuya... eso y que ni siquiera sé tu nombre- dijo el ferrari acomodando su espada como cada vez que se ponía nervioso.

No eres como los demás mechas que conozco- dijo Tormenta ofreciendo su mano- mi nombre es Tormenta.

Tormenta- repitió Alud aceptando el saludo- lamento lo de tu ¿cómo lo llamaste?

Monsoon- dijo ella retirando su mano- es mi corgojai.

¿Es importante?- Alud nunca había visto una bestia semejante.

Para el chico carmesí, el corgojai de Tormenta parecía una mezcla de felino, oso y lobo terrestres.

Para mí es muy importante- dijo Tormenta bajando un poco su mirada.

Alud entendió al momento, si él perdiera su espada... no quería imaginarlo. Espada, ofrecer sus honores, se estaba tardando, él estaba en Cybertron para rendir sus honores a aquel que no conoció pero sentía presente en lo más hondo de su chispa, y ahora Alud estaba ahí frente a la hermosa Tormenta perdiendo tiempo en lugar de ir directamente a la cripta autobot...

Te ayudaré a encontrar a tu Monsoon- dijo Alud- Mi Otosan entenderá...

¿Otosan?- repitió Tormenta sin entender.

Mi creador- dijo el chico- ¿Qué ocurre?

La mirada de Tormenta se veía algo triste.

También... también ¿perdiste a tu creador?- dijo la chica recordando al cazador de ópticos negros.

Inesperadamente Alud abrazo a Tormenta como antaño lo había hecho el fantasma.

Pobrecita- dijo Alud sin sontar a Tormenta- pobrecita Tormenta, también estás sola... yo al menos tengo a mi Okaasan...

- ¡Suéltala ahora mismo!

......................................................................................

- Corre Mesala

Valkiria surcaba el cielo en modo alterno.

Sí, tuviera alas también podría avanzar más rápido- molestó Mesala en esa combinación única de felino y toro- Siempre me he preguntado- dijo el toro frenando para encontrar el rastro de la estampida desaparecida- si tu modo alterno te permite volar ¿por qué cuando nos encontramos por primera vez no lo utilizaste?

¿Hubieras preferido que lo usara?- preguntó Valkiria aterrizando.

Mesala se detuvo a admirar a la especie de grifo que estaba de pie ante él sonriendo de manera traviesa.

NO- dijo el toro avanzando- no cambiaría por nada del universo la forma en la que nos encontramos.

Valkiria se acercó para frotar su cabeza emplumada contra el espacio entre los cuernos de Mesala.

Caminaré a tu paso- dijo la femme siguiendo al cazador.

......................................................................

Shining Star- ordenó el general Spartan- encárgate de ayudar a los servicios de rescate; puede haber heridos.

Shining Star hizo un saludo militar a su creador.

Lo lamento comandante- se dijo a si misma mientras se transformaba para ir a ayudar- el deber es primero...

............................................................................

El primero en divisar los destrozos de la estampida fue Mesala.

Corgojais- dijo Valkiria regresando a modo robot- también estaba Monsoon.

Mesala se agachó a ver unas marcas en el suelo metálico.

Y Tormenta- dijo el cazador, de pronto algo llamó su atención, una marca dejada por algo al parecer muy afilado.

Mesala- informó Valkiria señalando con su jabalina- tenemos compañía.

No muy lejos de ellos estaba Tormenta con alguien más...

Solo verlo Mesala sintió como si su chispa hubiera sido perforada de nuevo por el disparo del seeker, instintivamente se llevó la mano al pecho; el gesto no pasó desapercibido por la femme.

Al parecer el cazador del clan de la zarpa conocía al mecha carmesí que ¿tenía abrazada a Tormenta?

Oh no, esta vez no- dijo Mesala haciendo aparecer su lanza.

Antes de que Valkiria pudiera evitarlo, el cazador ya se había lanzado contra Tormenta y el desconocido.

............................................................

Alud apenas y tuvo tiempo de soltar a Tormenta y esquivar el embiste de Mesala.

Mesala- dijo Tormenta sorprendida de la reacción del cazador.

¿Qué haces aquí Apocalypse? ¿No tuviste suficiente?- rugió el cazador colocándose entre Tormenta y el ferrari.

¿Apocalypse?- repitió Alud sin entender- no sé a qué se refiere.

Podrás cambiar de casco pero a mi no me engañas- Mesala cambió la lanza por una cimitarra aun más grande que la de Tormenta.

Yo no quiero pelear- dijo Alud esquivando los golpes de Mesala.

El cazador de la zarpa no dejaba de atacar con todas sus fuerzas al chico.

Un disparo hizo que todos se quedaran quietos.

Valkiria aun tenía el arma humeante en la mano derecha.

Mesala baja el arma- ordenó la cazadora- chico guarda tu espada.

La femme tenía tal poder de convencimiento que al momento ambos mechas se vieron a si mismos dejando caer sus armas.

Bien, ahora es mejor movilizarnos; los autobots no tardaran en llegar y los cazadores arreglamos las cosas como cazadores- dijo la femme guardando su arma para transformarse- ¿entendido?

Mesala asintió.

Esto no ha acabado, Apocalypse- siseó el cazador.

Mi nombre no es Apocalypse- dijo Alud transformándose a su vez- mi nombre es Alud.

Mesala también se transformó mientras Tormenta solamente desaparecía de ese lugar.

.....................................................................

Un deportivo color perla llegó a la zona del desastre.

¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó Shining Star transformándose.

No hay víctimas, señora- dijo un mecha de color verde oliva- solamente pérdidas materiales.

Shining Star se sonrió.

Eso quiere decir que no tardaré mucho- se dijo mientras ayudaba al mecha.

Continuara...


	7. O

**O**

**___________________________________________________________**

Cazadores, Alud conocía a los cazadores terrestres, los humanos tenían el sentido de la cacería como un instinto básico, el joven mecha no sabía que también los cybertronianos tenían el mismo amor por la caza...

Bien- dijo Valkiria cuando considero se encontraban a una distancia prudente- ¿quién eres?

Mi nombre es Alud- dijo el ferrari.

¿Perteneces a algún clan de cazadores?- La femme de Mesala señaló la insignia del ferrari.

Es sólo un adorno de la escudería humana- dijo Alud captando la mirada de la femme- nunca antes había escuchado de los cazadores.

Mesala no dejaba de observar al ferrari como si se tratara de un enemigo al que hay que eliminar antes de que éste se abalance contra la yugular.

Alud, Apocalypse, puede cambiar de nombre de cualquier forma es él- dijo Mesala apareciendo su lanza.

Tormenta- Valkiria se dirigió a la hija de Tempestad- ¿Dónde está Monsoon?

Se lo llevaron- dijo la joven cazadora.

¿Por qué no lo evitaste?- preguntó Mesala mirando al momento a Alud.

Fue mi culpa- intervinó el ferrari- por mi culpa perdió a su Monsoon.

Valkiria observó de arriba a abajo a Alud.

Una pequeña alarma se escuchó en el comunicador de Mesala.

Aquí Mesala- comenzó el cazador, mientras se hacía una larga pausa- entendido.

Prowl- dijo Valkiria.

Quiere vernos- terminó Mesala.

Nos culpa de la estampida- dijo Valkiria.

Mesala asintió.

Cree que tenemos algo que ver con los corgojais- el cazador hizo aparecer su careta- Yo me encargaré.

No- habló Alud- fue mi error y yo lo arreglaré, además, le prometí a Tormenta ayudarla a recuperar a su corgojai.

Tormenta y Alud- Valkiria se transformó- ustedes los corgojais; nosotros los autobots.

Mesala se giro con un rápido movimiento apuntando con la lanza al pecho del ferrari.

Hasta que pruebes lo contrario, para mí eres Apocalypse- dijo el cazador marcando el metal de la estructura de Alud con su lanza- si le haces algo a Tormenta, yo mismo te arrancaré la chispa con mis propias manos...

Alud en ningún momento bajo la vista, en todo el tiempo en que Mesala apunto con su lanza los ópticos morados y rojos de ambos mechas se retaron.

Vamos- dijo Tormenta cortando con el tenso momento- es hora de buscar a Monsoon.

.........................................................................................

Shining Star se agachó en la zona de la estampida.

Es todo señora- dijo el mecha de color oliva- gracias por su ayuda. ¿Señora?

La femme de color perla no dejaba de pasar sus dedos por la marca dejada en el metal del piso.

¿Señora?- preguntó el mecha.

No es nada- dijo Shining Star levantándose- solamente... recordé algo...

.............................................................................................

¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Alud en modo alterno.

Tormenta apareció frente al ferrari.

El fantasma dijo que preguntara a los beduinos- dijo la cazadora- ahí es a donde vamos.

¿Beduinos? ¿cómo los de la Tierra?- Alud se transformó.

Hablas mucho de la Tierra- dijo Tormenta sentada sobre una estructura metálica- ¿Extrañas la Tierra?

Alud levantó la vista para toparse con los hermosos ópticos negros de esa femme.

La Tierra es muy diferente a Cybertron- dijo el joven subiendo con ella a la estructura.

Zatoova también es diferente- dijo ella admirando el paisaje metálico de Cybertron- lo mismo que Quintessia...

En la Tierra hay vida por todas partes- Alud también veía el mismo paisaje pero de diferente forma- aquí todo es... diferente...

Hablas como humano, no como mecha- dijo Tormenta desapareciendo al momento- vamos- dijo desde la parte baja de la estructura- los beduinos nos esperan...

...................................................................................................................

¿Deseabas vernos, táctico?- dijo Mesala aun con la careta puesta.

Para sorpresa de Valkiria y de Mesala, Prowl no se encontraba solo. Detrás de él había un mecha y no uno cualquiera, el mismo Prime en persona había ido a ver a los cazadores de los que hablaba Prowl.

Creo que tenemos un problema de corgojais- dijo Prowl- en Cybertron ¿alguna idea?

Que tus circuitos de lógica necesitan descansar, no hay corgojais en Cybertron- mintió Mesala- y si me permites, tenemos que retirarnos.

¿Dónde esta Tormenta?- volvió a cuestionar el policía.

Con el fantasma- mintió Valkiria- si era todo mejor retirarnos.

Prime no dejab de ver a esos dos, no portaban insignias ni autobots ni decepticons, solamente un emblema semejante al símbolo del mustang en el cinturón de la femme, y las marcas de unas garras en la hombrera del mecha.

Prowl sugiere que tal vez ustedes puedan ser de gran ayuda para detener los ataques que se han llevado acabo en ciertos sectores de la ciudad y no deseamos se repitan en otras partes- dijo Optimus Prime.

Los cazadores no somos vishirius cybertronians- dijo Mesala antes de irse.

Te pareces a un mecha que conocí hace tiempo- dijo Optimus haciendo que Mesala se detuviera- ¿conociste al cazador Tempestad?

"Serás mi reemplazo, Mesala" las palabras del cazador de negros ópticos vinieron de golpe al procesador del cazador.

Lo conocí- contestó Mesala girando de nuevo para toparse con los azules ópticos de Optimus Prime- ¿cuáles son tus órdenes Prime?

Valkiria no pudo evitar sonreirse fugazmente, Mesala se tomaba muy en serio eso de ser el reemplazo de Tempestad. Prowl por su parte solo pudo dejar caer un poco las alas puertas como siempre sucedía cuando alguien mencionaba al cazador de negra chispa.

................................................................................................

Es aquí- dijo Tormenta llegando a una especie de bodega.

Alud y ella entraron.

No hay nadie- dijo la femme mirando por todas partes.

Había tantas cajas, anaqueles, contenedores, estructuras, pilas y pilas de recipientes que Alud no pudo evitar perderse mirando todo como un pequeño sparkling. De pronto en un corredor se topó con una superficie pulida de plata, una especie de espejo, el joven ferrari se acercó un poco más para poder ver mejor su imagen reflejada.

Se veía a él mismo, de pronto cuando sus ópticos apreciaron mejor cada detalle del reflejo, pudo ver que los detalles de su casco, de su misma estructura tenían ciertas diferencias, otro mecha muy semejante a él lo miraba desde su reflejo ¿qué significa? se preguntaba el joven ferrari.

Cuando ya casi podía tocar su reflejo éste volvió a cambiar, ahora un ferrari negro le miraba con una mirada que aterraba a cualquiera, el mismo Alud cayó de sentón, era como ver lo más obscuro de su ser reflejado ante él.

Vaya, vaya- dijo alguien a su espalda- parece que tenemos un cliente...

Alud no pudo evitar sentirse completamente confundido, una vez más frente a él estaba su reflejo, el de un joven ferrari confundido no el de nadie más.

Continuara...


	8. KALIMONDO

**_KALIMONDO_**

**______________________________________________**

Vaya, vaya- dijo alguien a su espalda- parece que tenemos un cliente...

Alud se giro finalmente, detrás de él estaba de pie una femme como el ferrari nunca antes hubiera visto. En el poco tiempo que llevaba en Cybertron ninguno de los mechas que ahí vivían tenía la costumbre de "vestir" alguna prenda, en esta ocasión, la mechatrix vestía una especie de atuendo árabe.

Una vez más ahí estaba Alud comparando todo lo que había en Cybertron con lo que él conocía en la Tierra.

¿Y bien?- preguntó la femme- ¿algo que te interese?- levantó la vista a esa extraña placa metálica- me temó, ese espejo no está en venta.

¿Espejo? Alud se levantó de golpe.

¿Es un espejo? Esa cosa mostró dos reflejos diferentes cuando me pare frente a ella- Alud señalaba como un niño humano el desconcertante espejo- ¿por qué?

La femme se sonrió con una mueca que no le agrado en lo absoluto a Alud.

Ese espejo- dijo acercándose para taparlo con una gran cubierta de tela negra- es único, sabes, es algo así como un recuerdo de familia.

Alud sentía que esa femme ocultaba algo.

En fin, un espejo berserker no es un juguete para los pequeños sparklings, ¿alguna otra cosa que estés buscando?- preguntó la femme.

- ¿Ber... qué?

Alud, que bueno que te encontré- Tormenta apareció de pronto- ¿dónde te habías metido?- la cazadora reparó en la presencia de la otra femme- Arena- Tormenta hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

¿Se conocen?- Alud no dejaba de sorprenderse con todo lo que se encontraba en Cybertron.

Arena y Sombra son los mechas que los cybertronianos conocen como "beduinos"- explicó Tormenta.

La creación del cazador de negra chispa- otro mecha llegó cargando un par de contenedores metálicos- ¿en qué te podemos servir?

Quiero información sobre corgojais- dijo la joven cazadora.

No compramos ni vendemos corgojais- dijó Sombra- la ley autobot prohibe tener especies zatoovianas en peligro.

No las venden- pensó Tormenta- pero saben quien las esta trayendo.

¿Dónde sugieren pueda encontrar corgojais?- preguntó la femme de negros ópticos inocentemente- quiero una compañera para Monsoon, ¿No es así, Alud?

¿Alud?- Sombra dejó caer los contenedores.

¿Alud?- repitió Arena acercándose al mecha.

Alud sintió como si esos dos lo estuvieran valorando, como si fuera una pieza en exhibición lista para ser comprada, la femme no dejaba de hacer círculos a su alrededor como si inspeccionara no estuviera roto o maltratado. De pronto sin ningún aviso Arena tomó la mano derecha de Alud, la que mostraba el corte provocado por su espada cuando entrenaba en la Tierra.

¡Sombra! ¡Mira!- dijo la femme de pronto.

Hasta la misma Tormenta pareció sorprenderse.

¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Alud.

Por eso el espejo te mostró la luz y sombra de tu pasado- dijo Arena dejando en paz la mano de Alud- está bien, cazadora- se giro a ver a Tormenta... te diremos lo que sabemos.

No queremos hacer enojar a un "Alfa" y su compañera- secundó Sombra invitando a los dos jóvenes a que los siguieran a la parte de atrás de la bodega.

¿Alfa? ¿Compañera? ¿En qué me he metido?- se preguntó Alud mientras seguía a los beduinos.

Tormenta solamente había guardado silencio.

.....................................................................................

¿Qué te preocupa amigo mío?- preguntó Optimus cuando Mesala y Valkiria se retiraron- tú mismo dijiste que esos dos cazadores pueden ayudarnos con nuestro problema.

Prowl no dejaba de ver por un ventanal de gran tamaño.

Lo sé, señor, sé que esos dos encontraran al responsable- el táctico se giro- solamente pensaba en... otras cosas.

.........................................................................................

Así que ahora estamos bajo contrato autobot- dijo Valkiria mientras el elevador continuaba descendiendo.

Mesala fingía ver los carácteres cybertronianos cambiar al pasar por los distintos pisos inferiores.

Para ser el reemplazo de Tempestad yo creo que lo estás haciendo muy bien- dijo la femme deteniendo el elevador.

Mesala se giro a verla, era sorprendente lo rápido que podía cambiar Valkiria, todo el tiempo que estuvieron en presencia del táctico y del Prime la femme nunca mostró el menor interés en lo que sintiera Mesala, ahora que estaban solos una vez más volvía a ser su compañera.

Al parecer- comenzó Mesala- si encontramos a Monsoon y los demás corgojais encontraremos al responsable.

Valkiria se sonrió de manera maliciosa.

En ese caso, el trabajo ya está hecho- dijo la femme sin retirar la mano del panel de control del elevador- Tormenta encontrará a su corgojai...

Alud- dijo de pronto Mesala- tenemos que encargarnos de él...

Valkiria solamente negó con la cabeza sin retirar su mano de la placa.

Tormenta se hará cargo, es una cazadora- dijo la femme- y toda cazadora sabe cómo manejar a un mecha...

Mesala se sonrió de la misma forma maliciosa mientras se acercaba un poco Valkiria.

Estos elevadores tienen cámaras de seguridad- dijo acercándose un poco más.

Hasta un sparkling puede con la seguridad autobot- Valkiria no dejaba de ver los morados ópticos de Mesala.

Deben estar esperando el elevador- dijo Mesala entendiendo que planeaba la cazadora.

Que ocupen las escaleras- dijo Valkiria dando por terminada la conversación.

.....................................................................................

¿Por qué me llamó "Alfa"?- preguntó Alud a Tormenta mientras los beduinos buscaban algo entre los anaqueles de esa sección de la bodega.

Por la marca de tu mano- contestó la cazadora- los "Alfas" son cazadores supremos, no importa de qué clan procedan, los demás deben obedecerles.

Pero yo no soy un cazador- el ferrari acomodó su espada como cada vez que se ponía nervioso.

Tampoco mi creador, y él fue reconocido como "Alfa supremo" aun sin contar con la marca que tú tienes- finalizó Tormenta justo en el momento en que Arena llegaba.

Bien, he aquí lo que buscan- dijo la femme mostrando una garra de corgojai- los autobots han prohibido ciertas "especies exóticas" pero las altas esferas gustan de trofeos únicos.

¿Lo está planeando un aristócrata?- preguntó Alud sin entender a donde quería llegar la femme.

No- intervinó Sombra- ellos solo pagan, a quién deben buscar es a quien los está trayendo a este planeta, no sólo ha ido a Zatoova por ellos sino que también ha eliminado a los genuinos dueños de los corgojais.

Por eso algunos tenían aun las sillas de montar- recordó Tormenta- entonces... se trata de un cazador.

Sombra asintió.

Ya entendí- Tormenta se puso de pie- debó encontrar al cazador que ha traído a todos esos corgojais antes de que vuelva a atacar.

¿Atacar a quién?- preguntó Alud, de pronto la idea vino a su procesador- ¡Ya entendí! Los aristócratas pidieron los corgojais no para tener una mascota sino para que destruyan los sectores del proletariado de la ciudad, así ellos entran con nuevos negocios, pagan al cazador y todo el mundo gana menos los pobres y los corgojais.

Realmente es un alfa- musitó Arena recibiendo una afirmación de cabeza por parte de Sombra.

Tormenta lanzó un paquete a los beduinos.

Por su servicio- dijo la femme- vamos Alud.

Tenemos un Monsoon que recuperar- dijo el ferrari levantándose en toda su altura.

.......................................................................................................

Es una cazadora digna de un alfa- dijo Arena observando el pago recibido.

Sombra mostraba una brillante Estrella de Unicron en su mano.

Tormenta, la de los negros ópticos- dijo el mecha valorando la joya.

Continuara...


	9. TAIKO

**_TAIKO_ **

_________________________________

¿Dónde encontraremos al cazador?- preguntó Alud en modo alterno.

El ferrari spider avanzaba velozmente por una de esas zonas cybertronianas desconocida para él.

Estoy trabajando en eso- dijo Tormenta apareciendo y desapareciendo adelante de él.

Alud no dejaba de sorprenderse con esa joven cazadora, era bonita, inteligente y tenía unos modos alternos muy interesantes, sin mencionar que además contaba con la habilidad de aparecer y desaparecer según su voluntad.

Ahora Tormenta había recurrido al modo alterno que gustaba usar en Zatoova cuando no montaba a Monsoon; un estilizado jaguar azul marino con manchas negras que muy bien recordaban los adornos de su modo robot aparecía y desaparecía sorprendiendo al ferrari.

Como todos los cazadores las piezas del modo alterno de Tormenta se guardaban de manera interna al estar en modo robot que ningún otro mecha podía sacar en claro que cambió tomaba al transformarse.

.............................................................................................

Argh, tonto elevador- Mirage no dejaba de apretar el botón para que el elevador bajara.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el general Spartan- ah, el elevador, piso 13 por favor.

No baja- dijo molesto Mirage- otra vez se volvió a atorar.

El general negó con la cabeza.

Ya nos tocó usar las escaleras- dijo el mecha resignándose.

En ese momento el elevador bajo de un solo golpe, al momento las puertas se abrieron.

Primero salió Mesala con su cara de pocos amigos, el cazador apenas y dirigió una mirada de reojo a Mirage, solo unos cuantos pasos después salió Valkiria dando un ligero movimiento de cabeza ante el general de mayor rango.

Cazadores- dijo Mirage entrando al elevador seguido del general- siempre traban el elevador... ¿Qué no saben utilizarlos?

.................................................................................................

El general bajó en su piso mientras Mirage continuaba subiendo hasta la oficina de Optimus Prime cuando una llamada por un canal privado se hizo presente.

Hola linda- comenzó Mirage- ¿pasa algo...?

Era el canal designado por él, Jazz, Prowl y Hound para atender a Tormenta en cualquier momento.

..................................................................................................

Tío Mirage- dijo Tormenta una vez en modo robot- ¿sigues frecuentando a las altas esferas del planeta, cierto?

Alud había decidido darle un poco de espacio a Tormenta, no era digno de un caballero escuchar las conversaciones privadas de una dama. El ferrari spider se sentó en la orilla del techo del edificio donde estaban ambos mechas.

Una vez más Cybertron se presentaba a sus pies, tan majestuoso como ninguna ciudad de la Tierra y a la vez tan triste, era como si algo faltara a ese lugar, como si los mechas no estuvieran felices con lo que tenían.

"Hasta hace poco estaban en guerra" había dicho el doctor Fujiyama en una ocasión cuando Alud le preguntó sobre como era Cybertron; tal vez por eso mismo su "creadora" como era correcto llamarla había partido de ese planeta, sabía que su creador había participado en la guerra, que era un guerrero extraordinario, pero... ¿qué más? ¿por qué ver la luz y la sombra de su pasado como le había llamado Arena? ¿Por qué ese cazador, Mesala lo confundía con ese tal "Apocalypse"? Tenía que averiguarlo, debía encontrar las respuestas a las interrogantes de su creador, de su pasado... Terminando la búsqueda de Monsoon debía ir a la cripta, presentar sus honores al guerrero caído y después... empezar esa búsqueda...

Alud no pudo continuar con sus meditaciones, la mano de Tormenta se sintió en su llanta izquierda.

Listo- dijo la cazadora- mi tutor me ha dado la información necesaria... tenemos su pista...

Parece que estás de cacería- dijo Alud sonriéndole a la femme.

Esta también es tu cacería, "alfa"- dijo Tormenta retirando su mano.

...........................................................................................................

Nóreegr- llamó Mesala.

- _Esperando órdenes, cazador._

¿Noticias sobre Tormenta o Apocalypse?- preguntó el cazador.

Su nombre es Alud, cazador- dijo Valkiria arremedando el vocalizador del piloto automático.

- _Transmisión de cazadora Tormenta recibida hace unos momentos. Reproduciendo ahora._

"Cazadores en movimiento, coordenadas 28*789*985Z Iniciando cacería"

_- Fin de la transmisión, cazador._

Nóreegr- Mesala parecía satisfecho- continua con protocolo establecido... Nosotros vamos a la cacería.

El cazador de ópticos morados se giro para ver a Valkiria pero ésta ya se había alejado. Al momento Mesala se sonrió, sabía muy bien donde estaba la femme.

.................................................................................

Valkiria estaba alistándose en la armería, sujeto a su cinturón estaba su disco, su arma favorita. La femme tomó un guantelete de garras cortas.

Adoro que uses las garras- dijo Mesala llegando.

Valkiria se giro con una sonrisa que sólo dedicaba al cazador.

Y yo cuando portas la careta de combate- dijo la femme mientras ajustaba el guantelete.

Mesala no contestó, solamente observó que el filo de su lanza fuera el adecuado, una vez comprobado la guardó en su subespacio, también tomó su cimitarra, unas boleadoras muy parecidas a las que antaño utilizara el creador de Tormenta y finalmente tomó la careta.

La careta del cazador de ópticos morados mostraba las marcas de todos sus combates anteriores, aun podían verse rastros del energon dejado por sus antiguos contrincantes así como la sangre de otras especies que habían tenido el atrevimiento de estorbar en el camino.

La cacería nos aguarda- dijo Mesala con la careta puesta.

Valkiria no contestó solamente se limitó a bajar la protección de su yelmo.

La cacería estaba por empezar...

.........................................................................................................................

Alud nunca había visto un lugar semejante ni en la Tierra ni en Cybertron -bueno, lo poco que había visto de Cybertron- era como si estuvieran en una especie de fundidora, pero esta era mucho más peligrosa que las plantas metalúrgicas humanas. Ríos de metal fundido corrían marcando un intrincado laberinto de lava frente a él.

Tranquilo- molestó Tormenta tecleando una serie de carácteres cybertronianos en un dispositivo que hizo aparecer de su subespacio- si hay peligro, yo te protegeré...

Alud se hubiera sonrojado de haber podido, él era el que debía proteger a esa femme.

No soy un "alfa"- dijo el ferrari spider- pero, soy un guerrero, y si hay algún peligro yo seré quien te protega Tormenta, la de los negros ópticos.

Tormenta no pudo evitar sonreirse, ¿acaso no había visto ese mecha que ella siempre lograba salir de cualquier problema? No importaba, la reacción del ferrari le había agradado, era la primera vez que un mecha que no fuera alguno de sus tutores prometía protegerla, el mismo Mesala le había dicho "un cazador se protege a sí mismo"

¿Escuchaste eso?- interrumpió de pronto Alud preparando su espada.

Tormenta asintió, ese sonido lo conocía muy bien, era el gemido de un corgojai y no uno cualquiera, había sido Monsoon...

Era momento de iniciar esa cacería, ya no podían esperar a los otros dos cazadores...

Continuara...


	10. RAVHENDI

**_RAVHENDI_**

**__________________________________________**

- Lo haremos juntos...

....................................

Al parecer el cazador que había provocado las estampidas de corgojai esperaba que en cualquier momento se presentara alguien para detenerle ya que en toda la larga calzada justo al frente de la puerta principal de la fundidora estaba protegido por droides.

¿De la forma fácil y aburrida o de la forma compleja y emocionante? Había sido la pregunta de Tormenta solo ver la comitiva de bienvenida que les esperaba, para su sorpresa y agrado Alud sólo contestó transformándose, el ferrari había entendido muy bien el plan.

Los droides se giraron al momento, el rugir del motor se hizo presente, lamentablemente para ellos la sorpresa no terminó ahí, justo cuando el primer contingente era derribado por el embiste de semejante vehículo terrestre un jaguar azul con manchas negras aparecía y desaparecía arrancando las cabezas de un segundo grupo de droides de apoyo.

Solo fue cuestión de astrosegundos para que el jaguar diera paso a una femme de los mismos colores y adornos en la estructura. Los droides apuntaron con sus armas, la femme se sonrió para acto seguido desaparecer, habían caído en la trampa.

Alud regresó a modo robot solamente cortar las estructuras de los droides con su afilada espada como si se trataran de muñecos de papel con los que juegan los niños humanos.

Nunca antes había estado de cacería- se dijo a si mismo mientras cubría la espalda de Tormenta.

La creación de Tempestad había sacado una especie de arco con el que lanzaba algo semejante a flechas de energía.

Debemos abrirnos camino hasta donde tiene atrapados a los corgojais- explicó la cazadora atravesando a cinco droides de un solo tiro.

Lo haremos juntos- dijo Alud apoyando su espalda contra la de Tormenta.

Un leve movimiento de la llanta derecha de Alud contra la mejilla de la femme hizo que esta emitiera una especie de ronroneo, el joven ferrari no pudo más que sonreír, también él comenzaba a disfrutar estas "cacerías"

.....................................................................

Rápidamente se abrieron camino por toda esa larga calzada, los droides con ese nivel de inteligencia tan bajo caían como peones en un tablero de ajedrez.

Alud abría camino con su espada mientras Tormenta aparecía y desaparecía haciendo siempre blanco perfecto en sus oponentes.

Parecía que esto no tendría nada de reto, ya casi llegaban a la entrada de la fundidora cuando un nuevo grupo de guardias apareció, por una puerta que comunicaba con algún nivel del subsuelo un fuerte contingente de droides de batalla se hicieron presentes.

Momento de cambiar de estrategia- sugirió Alud solamente evitando por poco que uno de esos droides le destrozara una llanta.

Antes de que Tormenta pudiera sugerir algo un afilado disco cortó el sonido de los disparos de las armas lasers de los droides.

Valkiria- dijo Tormenta recargando su arco.

.....................................................................

Valkiria y Mesala llevaban unos cuantos segundos terrestres observando la efectividad de Tormenta y Alud trabajando en equipo.

Se mueve muy bien para ser un vishiriu cybertronia- dijo Valkiria jugueteando con su disco.

Pelea como ella- musitó Mesala sin retirara su careta del rostro.

¿Quién es "ella"?- preguntó Valkiria apretando un poco su disco.

Me encanta como te ves cuando te pones celosa- molestó Mesala- me refería a uno de los jinetes de Apocalypse... Curioso, muy curioso.

¡Mira!- señaló Valkiria cuando aparecieron los droides de batalla.

Es nuestra señal, que comience la cacería- Mesala se lanzó con la lanza lista.

........................................................................

Las cacerías humanas eran un simple juego de niños comparada con la carnicería que habían empezado estos cazadores. Mesala utilizaba la lanza con tal maestría que Alud en varias ocasiones se encontró a sí mismo sin moverse solo para ver como semejante arma era manejada por tan expertas manos.

Valkiria también era una cazadora de temer, mientras el disco de Tormenta era lanzado contra los blancos de tal forma que hacía pensar que esa arma poseía una inteligencia artificial propia para buscar sus objetivos, el disco de Valkiria se incrustaba solamente en un blanco a la vez con tal fuerza que el pobre droide era partido a la mitad haciendo que las piezas metálicas que le formaban fueran lanzadas como esquirlas contra los demás guardias mientras Valkiria, esa cazadora de fría mirada aprovechaba para encargarse de otros dos droides más con sus manos desnudas solamente para tomar el disco de los restos hechos chatarra del droide lista para lanzarlo contra otro blanco.

Por eso ganó la guerra de clanes- se dijo Mesala sonriendo bajo la careta.

Tormenta aparecía y desaparecía entre los droides de batalla, el arco era cambiado por el disco, el disco sustituído por las garras del jaguar, por las manos y piernas de la femme en modo robótico.

Alud peleaba lo más cerca de ella por si la femmebot necesitara su ayuda, pero solo verla en medio de semejante caos, entendió que ella podía defenderse por sí sola, una vez más la analogía con lo que había visto en la Tierra se hizo presente en su procesador, era como una ninfa bailando bajo el cobijo de la luna, sus movimientos eran perfectos, como si llevara una existencia completamente dedicada a la cacería, los movimientos de Nightbird eran en comparación con los de esta femme de negros ópticos burdos, como si la elegancia y la gracia de Tormenta hubiera sido obra de un ente superior, como si con ella se hubiera roto un molde que nunca más volvería a ser utilizado.

El ferrari no dejaba de ver la sutil diferencia entre Valkiria y Tormenta, mientras la cazadora con el emblema de un garañón en el cinturón era mortífera como una amazona, Tormenta era como una virgen de algún templo romano.

¡No te distraigas, esclavo!- rugió Mesala de tal forma que Alud no pudo más que tirarse al piso.

Un droide de batalla cayó destruído a su lado.

Gracias- musitó Alud.

Por estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos no había visto como ese droide se preparaba para volarle la cabeza, si no hubiera sido por Mesala hubiera sido su final, por su parte el último miembro en línea del clan de la zarpa no había acudido en la ayuda del joven bot solamente por ser un buen samaritano sino porque siguiendo la mirada de los rojos ópticos de Alud, Mesala había detectado que éste no le quitaba la vista de encima a Valkiria, mal interpretando el gesto del ferrari Mesala una vez más veía la saña de Apocalypse en ese ferrari que había llegado sin aviso a su existencia.

Claro que también el cazador de la zarpa hubiera estado en problemas si hubiera dejado que el droide destrozara a Alud ya que era más que obvio que Tormenta estaba interesada en este desconocido así que mejor darle un buen susto de momento y después encargarse de él.

Tormenta sabía que Alud ponía más atención en ella que en su propia seguridad, lo agradecía, pero también lo veía innecesario, ella era la creación de Tempestad, el cazador de negros ópticos reconocido como alfa supremo por los demás clanes de cazadores. Escuchar el grito de Mesala y ver la cara de Alud fue para ella muy satisfactorio, ese joven alfa aun tenía mucho que aprender.

Valkiria se daría el lujo de burlarse de Mesala después, en este momento de la cacería debía tomarse lo más seriamente posible; pero, vaya que Mesala era mucho más celoso que ella. "Deberé darle las gracias a mi manera... claro" se dijo a si misma mientras cambiaba al modo alterno que parece un grifo para destrozar droides en el cielo y dejarles caer sobre los demás guardias.

El último droide de batalla cayó decapitado a los pies de Alud.

Bien, ya sabe que estamos aquí- dijo Mesala retirando en ese momento su careta cubierta de lubricante y aceite.

Detrás del cazador Valkiria y Tormenta llegaban listas para entrar a esa extraña fundidora.

Andando- ordenó Mesala.

Continuara...


	11. ABORIGENES JAM

_**ABORIGENES JAM**_

_**___________________________**_

Ya estaban dentro de esa especie de fundidora, sin darse cuenta Alud se había unido a ese grupo de cazadores.

Mesala en forma alterna corría al frente, era la primera vez que el ferrari spider veía semejante criatura. La combinación de toro y felino de color naranja daba leves gruñidos marcando el camino.

Tormenta también había cambiado al jaguar azul marino con manchas negras, apareciendo y desapareciendo la creación de Tempestad se aseguraba de no toparse con más guardias.

Valkiria había dejado de lado a la femme de fría mirada para dar paso a un extraño grifo que conservaba ese extraño brillo de la mirada ámbar de la femme. Al igual que Tormenta, Valkiria revisaba en las alturas de esa fundidora para prevenir cualquier percance en el avance de Mesala con algún posible enemigo.

Los tres cazadores avanzaban a gran velocidad por esos amplios y mal iluminados corredores, Alud tuvo que recurrir a modo alterno para poder darles alcance, afortunadamente la escudería ferrari estaba a la altura de los cazadores.

........................................................................

Algo no andaba bien y Mesala lo sabía, no en vano había pasado toda una existencia dedicada a la cacería.

Sin previo aviso el toro se detuvo en seco. Tormenta logró desaparecer a medio salto para no chocar contra el cazador de ópticos morados, Valkiria descendió a un lado de Mesala, el jaguar azul marino volvió a aparecer al lado de la cazadora del clan del garañón.

Alud frenó marcando las llantas en el piso metálico de ese lugar.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó solamente recuperar su modo robot.

Mesala y las otras dos cazadoras se transformaron.

¿No lo ves "Alfa"?- preguntó Mesala quitándose la careta.

Tormenta les había puesto al tanto por un canal privado sobre la aparición de este "Alfa", Mesala se había guardado cualquier comentario, no podía creer que esa copia prácticamente exacta de Apocalypse hubiera resultado un "Alfa" siendo que el último que Mesala conoció antes de que Tempestad fuera considerado Alfa Supremo había sido un mecha completamente distinto a Alud, Mesala siempre había pensado que todos los Alfas debían ser como Tempestad o como su propio creador...

Lo que yo veo- dijo Alud sacando a Mesala de sus propios pensamientos- es que estamos perdidos.

_Típico de los vishiriu cybertronia- _musitó Valkiria en su lengua nativa.

No, Alud- intervinó Tormenta defendiendo al joven ferrari- no estamos perdidos, a lo que se refiere Mesala es que...

No hemos visto a ningún corgojai- meditó Alud- nos está llevando a dónde él quiere...

No esta mal- pensó Mesala- tal vez este esclavo aun tiene futuro...

¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?- Molesto una vocecilla en el fondo de su procesador- No confíes en él, ¿acaso no se parece a Apocalypse? ¿Recuerdas el Ragnarok, recuerdas a los jinetes? Si "Alud" no se aleja terminarás muy mal Mesala del clan de la zarpa.

Mesala negó firmemente con la cabeza.

Basta de charla- dijo colocando de nuevo la careta- cambio de estrategia.

¿Y cuál es nuestra nueva estrategia?- preguntó Alud incluyéndose en el nuevo plan.

Carnada- contestó Mesala con una nota de maldad en el vocalizador.

............................................................

Los corgojais se veían nerviosos, inquietos, como si sus propios instintos les dijeran a esas bestias peludas que algo estaba a punto de suceder. El corgojai de Tormenta no dejaba de gruñir con toda su rabia intentando liberarse del collar que sobresalía entre el pelaje, desde que ese animal había llegado los demás se veían inquietos, hasta el mismo corgojai tuerto parecía olfatearlo con interés, como si el recién llegado hubiera sido esperado por mucho tiempo.

No era momento de preocuparse por esas bestias asquerosas, era cuestión de tiempo para que esos "cazadores" le encontraran.

Bien- musitó para sí mismo- ya que quieren corgojais...

En un monitor se podía ver claramente al mecha de color carmín caminando solo por el corredor SLES45, aparentemente se había perdido.

... los tendrán- finalizó presionando un botón rojo en un panel de control.

............................................................

No quiero errores- había dicho Mesala solamente terminar de explicar su plan.

Alud no pudo objetar nada aunque le había tocado la peor parte del plan, ser la "carnada" no era su idea de ayudar; pero, con la mirada asesina de Mesala mejor no buscarse más problemas.

Okaasan- musitó Alud- y pensar que yo solamente venía a presentar mis respetos al comandante...

El ferrari no pudo pensar en alguna otra cosa, al momento el suelo metálico comenzó a vibrar de una forma terrible, aun peor que la primera sacudida que le recibió en Cybertron.

No se había equivocado, los corgojais corrían directamente hacia él, como si alguien les hubiera abierto la puerta y cual perros terrestres se lanzaran en loca carrera al exterior.

Vamos, vamos, espéralos, espéralos- se decía a si mismo Alud sin moverse.

Los corgojais se movían rápidamente ¿quién pensaría que un animal tan grande y pesado fuera tan veloz? Alud ya podía ver el brillo de los collares de esos animales. ¿Por qué brillan? Se preguntó.

Ahora- se gritó a si mismo.

No tenía tiempo de seguir pensando en los corgojais, el brillo de los ojos de esas criaturas orgánicas ya se veía frente a él cuando cambió a modo alterno. Sí, ya tenía la atención de esos animales, ahora el reto era correr lo más rápido que pudiera, a todo lo que el motor le permitiera para poder escapar de las garras y colmillos que amenazaban con decorarle la estructura.

................................................................

Derecha, izquierda, siempre en zigzag.

Alud escuchaba los gruñidos de los corgojais detrás de él, podía escuchar como se cerraban las fauces intentando morderle, como las garras hacían estragos en el metal del suelo cuando fallaban el zarpazo.

Vamos, vamos- se animaba a sí mismo- vamos, vamos, esto no es nada, vamos...

Después de dar una vuelta cerrada que provocó que cinco corgojais se estamparan contra la pared metálica provocando gruñidos y gemidos de dolor al ser azotados por los demás en su loca carrera, por fin Alud pudo llegar al punto clave en el plan de Mesala.

.............................................................

Debes admitir- dijo Valkiria con malicia- de que no está tan mal.

¿Disculpa?- preguntó Mesala con su marcado acento.

Me refiero a que no está tan mal como cazador- agregó inmediatamente la cazadora al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Mesala.

Tormenta, es tu turno- ordenó el cazador de ópticos morados.

Tormenta desapareció al momento.

...............................................................

Sí, lo había logrado.

Alud dio gracias de ser tan rápido ya que de lo contrario los corgojais le hubieran dado alcance destrozándole completamente.

A tu señal, Alud- escuchó el ferrari por un canal de comunicación.

- ¡Ahora!

Ante el desconcierto de los corgojais el juguete que perseguían había cambiado tan rápidamente que muchos bufaron al no entender que había pasado, obviamente los corgojais salvajes no entendían que eso era común en los cazadores que les tomaban como monturas.

Alud se transformó en plena carrera, rodando hacia la izquierda evitó que uno de los primeros corgojais le incrustara contra el suelo, Tormenta apareció al momento para jalar a Alud hacia ella y desaparecer tan rápido que otro corgojai que ya se preparaba para atrapar entre sus fauces al ferrari solo terminó mordiendo al vacío.

Sí, parecía que la parte de distraer y atraer a los corgojais se había llevado a la perfección...

............................................................

Ahora Valkiria- ordenó Mesala

Pero antes que continuara, el gruñido de esa bestia arruinó todo.

_¿Qué rayos?- _gruñó el cazador en su amada lengua nativa.

............................................................

Tormenta apareció con Alud prácticamente atrás de la manada de corgojais, entre tanto pelaje de oscuras tonalidades Tormenta se camuflajeaba a la perfección mientras el ferrari se daba cuenta de lo vistozo de su color.

Tranquilo, estás conmigo- molestó Tormenta.

Alud quiso protestar ante el comentario de la femme cuando el zarpazo se descargó contra él.

¡MONSOON, NO!- gritó Tormenta sin poder creerlo.

Su querido Monsoon, su mejor amigo había descargado el golpe contra Alud, el ferrari cayó de cara al suelo, el energon corría por su hombro, el corgojai se había llevado de un solo golpe la llanta derecha del joven mecha.

Ese ya no era su corgojai, el collar al cuello de Monsoon brillaba mientras el corgojai no dejaba de gruñir mostrando los colmillos tanto al ferrari como a la misma cazadora.

¿Monsoon? Soy yo, Tormenta- decía la femme mientras intentaba acercarse a Alud- vamos, ¿no me reconoces?

No había ningún recuerdo de esa cazadora en la cabeza del corgojai, su olfato no reconocía el aroma de esa desconocida, no, ahora era una presa, tanto lo habían cambiado.

Monsoon malo- dijo de pronto la femme de ópticos negros sacando su arco- no me dejas otra opción- dijo con todo el dolor de su chispa mientras apuntaba.

Alud se incorporó sobre sus rodillas. ¿Sería capaz de terminar con su propio corgojai? Monsoon no dejaba de gruñir como un animal rabioso.

Antes de que alguna otra cosa pasara, el gruñido del corgojai más grande de todos se dejó escuchar. Tormenta apenas y había logrado girar un poco cuando fue lanzada contra Alud, una suerte que las garras del corgojai tuerto no le hubieran hecho más que un profundo rasguño.

Alud pese al dolor en el hombro se puso de pie para recibir el golpe de Tormenta evitando que la femme resultara más dañada.

.........................................................................

¡Valkiria, encierra a los demás!- ordenó Mesala antes de ir a auxiliar a la creación de Tempestad.

Abajo, el corgojai parecía cenaría tanto ferrari como cazadora ese ciclo, Monsoon se movió dándole espacio al corgojai de mayor tamaño sin mostrar su acostumbrado cariño hacia su Tormenta, con un molesto bufido el corgojai se alejó.

La femme de negros ópticos no podía creer lo que veía, había perdido a su Monsoon. Alud se colocó delante de Tormenta.

Te va a matar- musitó la femme sujetando a Alud por la muñeca.

Te daré tiempo de escapar- dijo el ferrari sin saber exactamente como lo haría.

No- suplicó Tormenta.

Alud hubiera deseado tener más tiempo para poder decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero al parecer al corgojai no le gustaba arruinaran su cena con semejantes melosidades.

De un sonoro gruñido el corgojai abrió las fauces...

.............................................................................

Alud no podía creerlo, nunca había visto algo semejante.

Mesala había llegado en el último momento evitando con la lanza que el corgojai cerrara las fauces contra sus estructuras. Parecía que el arma distintiva del cazador se rompería de la fuerza que el animal ponía para cerrar el hocico.

El cazador del clan de la zarpa tensaba lo más que podía los brazos para evitar que la lanza cediera, ese animal no era nada para un cazador experimentado como él, si ni Zatoova, la guerra de clanes, Terran o el mismo Apocalypse había acabado con él menos lo haría un peludo animal orgánico. Obviamente en su cuenta no había incluido al seeker por orgullo.

¿Qué esperan? ¡Largo!- rugió Mesala.

Solo decirlo la lanza se rompió clavando sus afilados fragmentos tanto en la estructura del cazador como entre el peluche del corgojai.

El animal gruñó de dolor mientras Mesala se apresuraba a sacar una cimitarra de su ilimitado arsenal.

Vamos Alud- Tormenta jaló al ferrari.

- Pero ¿Mesala?

Alud no dejaba de ver como ese corgojai sin un ojo no dejaba de lanzarse contra el cazador del clan de la zarpa.

Un cazador siempre termina su cacería- dijo de pronto Valkiria llegando al lado de los dos chicos- tenemos que detener a los corgojais y al cazador que provocó todo.

Pero...- Alud parecía no querer dejar a Mesala a su suerte.

Un cazador nunca abandona- continuó Valkiria- él soportará... regresaremos por él...

.................................................................

No era un corgojai cualquiera, era mucho más salvaje que otros de su misma especie, sí, Mesala había cometido el error de enfrentarle solo. Ahora también la cimitarra se había roto.

El cazador estaba a punto de tomar otra arma cuando finalmente sucedió.

Intentando protegerse de las garras del corgojai capaces de perforar el mismo adamantium, Mesala descuido las fauces del animal, sin entender cómo lo había hecho, el cazador del clan de la zarpa había terminado preso por una pierna en el hocico del corgojai.

El rugido de dolor de Mesala retumbó en esa fundidora cybertroniana, el corgojai había tenido una macabra exactitud al momento de morderle, el energon comenzó a correr a raudales por la extremidad del cazador. Mesala no podía liberarse de su terrible agarre.

No conforme con haberle perforado la pierna el corgojai comenzó a sacudirlo como haría un perro terrestre provocando que la herida se abriera cada vez más, si continuaba con eso Mesala terminaría perdiendo la pierna. De un certero golpe en el único ojo del corgojai éste soltó finalmente al cazador.

Mesala cayó con un golpe sordo al suelo, apenas intentaba ponerse en pie cuando las garras del corgojai se incrustaron una vez más en la pierna dañada, el corgojai rasgó el metal de la pierna de Mesala sin ningún problema.

Estúpido corgojai- pensaba Mesala entre las oleadas de dolor que llegaban a su procesador.

El corgojai lo sacudía en el suelo como si de un juguete se tratara, era la primera vez que Mesala se topaba con una criatura como esta, después de todo ese suplicio por fin el animal lo dejó en aparente paz. La pierna de Mesala estaba inservible, había sido partida prácticamente en cinco partes y si se mantenía unida al resto de su estructura era solamente por gracia de Primus.

El orgulloso Mesala ofrecía un aspecto aterrador, la diversión del corgojai le había costado terminar bañado completamente en su propio energon.

El sabor del energon del cazador no había sido del agrado del corgojai, esa cosa no podía comerse. Era momento de terminar con él, el animal ya se había aburrido.

Mesala intentó levantarse solamente para volver a caer sobre su popio charco de energon, no, su orgullo no lo haría arrastrarse para salvar la chispa, si ese era su final así fuera.

Primero un seeker, ahora un corgojai, Mesala estás perdiendo tu toque- se dijo a si mismo.

El corgojai levantó la pesada pata mostrando las afiladas garras, el momento del último golpe había llegado...

Continuara...


	12. KERÒ HIRÉYO

**_KERÒ HIRÉYO_**

**_______________________________________________**

Los corgojais solamente ver que el corgojai tuerto y el recién llegado se movilizaban hacia atrás de la manada prefirieron guardar su distancia y viendo que el juguete que habían perseguido ya no se encontraba decidieron continuar su devastador avance lo mismo que habían hecho en la superficie de Cybertron ahora en esa desconcertante fundidora.

Al no saber que camino seguir comenzaron a correr hacia la parte más caliente, donde se encontraban las cascadas de metal fundido.

.................................................................................

Detener a los corgojais había sido la orden de Mesala.

Valkiria hubiera deseado que Mesala le ordenara pelear a su lado contra el corgojai; pero, no, el orgulloso cazador la había mandado detener a los corgojais. ¿Y cómo se suponía que lo haría? Obviamente debían encerrarlos de nuevo, pero esas bestias peludas estaban más interesadas en correr a lo idiota que en dejarse llevar como un buen rebaño de vanojcas.

La cazadora no pudo evitar exteriorizar su frustración con un leve gruñido, afortunadamente ni Tormenta ni Alud le habían escuchado.

Te digo que estoy bien- se molestó Tormenta.

Alud pese al dolor en el hombro llevaba sujeta a su espalda a Tormenta, eso incomodaba demasiado a la creación de Tempestad ¡Ella era una cazadora! ¡No una doncella en apuros!

No puedo creer que fueras a dispararle a Monsoon- Alud no dejaba de correr tras de Valkiria.

¿Yo? ¿Dispararle a Monsoon? ¡Dispararle a Monsoon! ¡NO!- Tormenta golpeó en la cabeza a Alud- no, yo iba a dispararle al collar.

Alud solamente negó con la cabeza, había malinterpretado las cosas...

No debimos dejar a Mesala atrás- musitó Alud cambiando de tema mientras intentaba darle alcance a Valkiria.

Tormenta apoyo inconscientemente su cabeza contra el casco de Alud.

Es un cazador muy orgulloso, no hubiera aceptado tu ayuda de cualquier forma- dijo Tormenta en un susurro.

El rugido de dolor de Mesala hizo eco por el corredor en que se encontraban intentando dar alcance a los corgojais.

Ha caído- se dijo a si misma Valkiria- ha caído, Mesala ha caído...

Alud se detuvo en seco.

Tormenta, Valkiria- dijo con una voz firme el ferrari spider- ustedes intenten detener a los corgojais, yo iré por Mesala

- ¿QUÉ?

Me han escuchado- dijo el joven con tal autoridad que realmente parecía el líder del clan- solo intenten detenerles, no se expongan, regresaré inmediatamente...

- Pero Alud, tú no tienes ni idea de cómo...

Tormenta no pudo terminar de hablar, Alud le dio un sensillo beso en la mejilla que la hizo callar.

Sé que prometí que te ayudaría a recuperar a tu Monsoon- comenzó Alud mirándola directamente a los ópticos negros- y lo haré, pero primero debo ayudar a Mesala, no dejaré que esa cosa lo mate...

Sin darle tiempo a ninguna de las dos cazadoras para que lo detuvieran Alud regresó a todo correr por el corredor.

_Es un verdadero ALFA_- musitó Valkiria.

Tormenta solamente atinó a afirmar con la cabeza.

.....................................................................................

Alud corría a todo lo que le permitían sus piernas, si el corgojai no le hubiera destrozado una llanta podría haber recurrido a modo alterno pero ya que se había dado el caso... solo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde.

No puede ser- musitó Alud solamente ver el estado en el que se encontraba Mesala.

El cazador ofrecía un aspecto aterrador bañado en su propio energon a merced de las zarpas del corgojai, el animal le miraba con un brillo maligno en el único ojo, parecía que el ferrari había llegado muy tarde.

No este ciclo- se dijo a si mismo mientras desenfundaba la espada.

Antes de que el corgojai pudiera descargar el golpe final contra Mesala, Alud lanzó su espada a centímetros de la pata delantera que servía de apoyo al corgojai, éste confundido por el repentino ataque no pudo evitar el recibir el golpe del mecha carmín.

Sin tiempo para pensar en una mejor estrategia Alud solamente atinó a lanzar su espada desequilibrando al corgojai, el golpe que le dio con toda su estructura fue suficiente para que el pesado animal cayera de espaldas.

Nadie puede controlar a la naturaleza- pensó Alud mientras se apresuraba a levantar a Mesala.

Vamos, Mesala, de pie- ordenó Alud con una nota de autoridad que Mesala nunca le había escuchado.

El cazador del clan de la zarpa tuvo que forzarse a si mismo a ponerse de pie, el gemido de dolor escapó involuntariamente de su vocalizador, su pierna no lo soportaría, era inútil, solamente sería una distracción.

Lar...go- trató de ordenar Mesala entrecortadamente.

¡Silencio cazador!- rugió Alud apoyando a Mesala sobre su espalda- no es manera de hablarle al Alfa.

Mesala intentó sonreir ante la ocurrencia del esclavo, pero el dolor lo hizo detenerse.

No podrás contra esa bestia- dijo en un susurro el cazador.

Lo sé- contestó Alud- nadie puede contra la naturaleza...

_Piensas como un Alfa _- Mesala no se dio cuenta de usar su lengua nativa en lugar del lenguaje de los esclavos.

Como sea- dijo Alud sin entender realmente- tenemos que salir de aquí.

En ese momento Alud levantó la cabeza, sí, a una altura considerable se encontraba una placa metálica de protección, de las utilizadas para bloquear los accesos en caso de accidente. Eso era lo que necesitaban para detener al corgojai, al menos de momento.

De un jalón Alud sacó su espada de la ranura que había hecho en el metal, de un certero lanzamiento logró destruir el panel de control del sistema de seguridad y la placa metálica cayó cerrando el acceso justamente después de que él y Mesala habían logrado salir.

El corgojai tardó unos minutos en reaccionar, los suficientes para permitirles a ambos mechas escapar de su mortífero alcance, ahora se encontraba encerrado aunque todos supieran eso no lo detendría por siempre.

...........................................................................

Como lo esperaban las dos cazadoras, esos corgojais se habían lanzado en loca carrera a lo que parecía su perdición, ahora si no hacían algo terminarían cayendo a los pozos de fundición.

Los primeros corgojais en vislumbrar el peligro trataron de frenar su avance pero los que venían detrás de ellos continuaban empujando como una manada de animales dementes.

El calor era insoportable en esa parte lo que aumentaba la desesperación de los desconcertados animales, sin un líder de manada los demás se lanzaban de cabeza al peligro.

Los berridos y gemidos, los gruñidos y sollozos de esas enormes criaturas formaban una desquiciante melodía que perforaba los audios.

Ya se encerraron solos- gritó Valkiria para que Tormenta le escuchara sobre la sinfonía de ruidos.

Si no hacemos algo van a terminar ardiendo en el metal fundido- gritó a su vez Tormenta.

Mal momento, mal lugar para esas pobres bestias.

Lo tengo- dijo Valkiria de pronto- yo me encargaré de encerrarlos con eso- señaló unas rejas que bien podían servirles de corrar justo sobre los aterrados corgojais- pero necesito que...

Ya entendí- contestó la femme de ópticos negros al momento- yo me encargó de detener el flujo de metal.

Y así con la precisión de las cazadoras cada una de las femmes se puso en movimiento para realizar su parte en esta extraña cacería.

..............................................................

Se necesitaba de una acción en conjunto, de una organización impecable sino querían que los corgojais o ellas terminaran arrastradas hacia los pozos de fundición.

Valkiria recurrió a su modo alterno para ganar altura y lograr alcanzar las rejas metálicas mientras Tormenta se preparaba para demostrar su agilidad.

De cabeza en cabeza, evitando las zarpas y fauces de los corgojais la hija de Tempestad ganaba terreno para llegar a los paneles de control, una lástima que al ser rasguñada por el corgojai tuerto su habilidad para aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad fallara pero una suerte que su agilidad estuviera mejor que nunca, en un momento dado un corgojai estuvo a punto de morderla pero ella dando una voltereta hacia atrás logró evitarlo haciendo que el animal mordiera a otro.

Los corgojais ahora una maraña de pelo, garras y colmillos se estaban desesperando y eso los hacía aun más agresivos, los de mayor tamaño comenzaban a lastimar a los más jóvenes que apenas habrían cambiado de pelaje ese mismo vorn, en su desesperación ya no sabían que hacer para evitar el seguir empujándose unos a otros contra el magma que amenazaba con fundirles también.

Valkiria lanzaba su disco con una precisión aterradora, lentamente las amarras de seguridad iban cediendo para dejar caer las rejas que servirían como corral para los corgojais.

Espero estés lista- dijo por un canal de comunicación.

Tormenta ya veía frente a sí el control maestro de todo el proceso de fundición y justo a tiempo por que en ese preciso instante el chirrido que hizo la última amarra al romperse se dejó escuchar, lo mismo que el olor a pelo quemado que se sentía en el ambiente producto de los pelos chamuscados de los primeros corgojais que parecían caerían al pozo en menos de un click.

Bien, Tormenta- se dijo a sí misma- es ahora o nunca...

Sin pensarlo demasiado Tormenta tomó impulso, para su fortuna un corgojai levantó en ese momento el hocico lo que le sirvió como trampolín para poder librar la distancia entre ella y el panel de control, solo tenerlo a tiro limpio sacó su arco logrando destruir en el momento exacto el panel.

Todo paso muy rápido, el flujo de metal se detuvo, los corgojais fueron apresados en la reja que cayó con un sonido estridente sobre ellos, Valkiria y Tormenta cada una satisfechas de haberlo logrado.

Bien, ahora vamos por Alud y Mesala- dijo Tormenta.

- ¿Se van tan pronto?

........................................................................

La placa metálica salió disparada, el corgojai tuerto por fin se había liberado.

Tengo que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí- se dijo a si mismo Alud.

El ferrari había logrado ganar cierta distancia entre él y el corgojai pero sabía esa bestia les daría alcance en cualquier momento, además no podía arriesgar a Mesala.

Y en caso de pelear solamente sería él contra esa bestia, si Mesala no había podido contra ella ¿qué podría hacer Alud?

Fue como si en ese momento el destino probara al ferrari.

De un salto el corgojai logró librar la distancia que le separaba de esos molestos cazadores, la bestia rugió con todas sus fuerzas.

Para empeorar las cosas Monsoon apareció cerrando el otro acceso de ese corredor, al parecer el corgojai de Tormenta no había alcanzado a la manda por lo que quedó libre cuando las cazadoras apresaron a los demás animales.

Por última vez- Mesala intentó separarse de Alud- vete, Apocalypse.

¡YA TE DIJE QUE MI NOMBRE ES ALUD!- Alud bajó a Mesala apoyándolo contra la pared- además es mi responsabilidad.

¿Tu responsabilidad?- Mesala se forzaba a si mismo a continuar en línea.

Sí, yo soy el Alfa- Alud desenvaino la espada.

Mesala nunca lo admitiría, pero con esas acciones el esclavo frente a él demostraba que realmente merecía ser considerado un Alfa por cualquier mecha que se llamara a si mismo cazador.

Elimina a Monsoon- ordenó Mesala- eso te dará tiempo de salir, ganarás tiempo mientras esa cosa se entretiene conmigo... Debes ver por tu clan, Alfa.

Y eso hare exactamente- dijo Alud con una seguridad que sorprendió al cazador.

Monsoon y el corgojai tuerto se preparaban para atacar cuando sin explicación alguna ese ferrari marcó hacia donde se inclinaría la balanza...

Continuara...

....................................................................................


	13. TERRE ARIDE

**_TERRE ARIDE_**

**________________________**

¡ALTO MONSOON!- ordenó Alud marcando tal nota de autoridad y seguridad en su vocalizador que Monsoon detuvo su intención de saltar contra él- Mi nombre es Alud hijo de Avalanche y te ordenó te detengas, Monsoon.

Mesala no podía creerlo ¿acaso creería que Monsoon le obedecería? A eso le llamaba desperdiciar una buena oportunidad de escapar.

Monsoon resopló con fuerza, no entendía que decía esa cosa metálica frente a él, solo por eso lo aplastaría entre sus zarpas. El corgojai tuerto también dio un bufido de fastidio, esas cosas sí que eran molestas.

Alud confiaba en que funcionara, lo había visto antes, lo había hecho antes, bueno, había sido con un perro San Bernardo cuando era un pequeño sparkling, pero confiaba en que fuera lo mismo, los humanos lo hacían ¿por qué no iba a funcionar con los corgojais y los mechas? Solo esperaba no equivocarse.

Monsoon se levantó sobre sus dos patas traseras tratando de atemorizar a ese mecha de color carmín. Alud no retrocedió ni un paso cuando Monsoon se dejó caer sobre las cuatro patas haciendo que el lugar se estremeciera.

Vamos Alud- se decía a si mismo- no bajes la mirada, no bajes la mirada.

"Los animales no soportan la mirada del hombre, porque el hombre es superior" había leído una ocasión Alud, solo esperaba también funcionara con los corgojais.

Monsoon no podía creer la insolencia de esa diminuta cosa frente a él, mira que ponerse contra un poderoso corgojai como lo era él... Un momento, esos ópticos ¿acaso Monsoon había visto algo semejante antes? Monsoon se acercó más para ver los ópticos de Alud, el ferrari no bajaba la mirada, no podía bajar la mirada.

Sí, Monsoon recordaba a otro mecha con esa mirada penetrante, la autoridad en persona, pero, ese mecha tenía los ópticos de otro color, mucho más oscuros, mucho más negros... negro, Tormenta, el recuerdo de su cazadora, de su niña regresó a la mente de Monsoon, y muchos cazadores creían que los corgojais no pensaban.

Alud no pudo evitar dar una especie de suspiro, Monsoon finalmente había bajado la cabeza de manera sumisa, Alud se atrevió a acariciarle la peluda cabeza.

Buen Monsoon- le dijo con ternura- vamos a quitarte eso.

De un certero golpe de su espada Monsoon fue liberado de ese extraño y doloroso collar.

.....................................................................

Valkiria y Tormenta intentaron moverse solo escuchar ese vocalizador desconocido.

El cazador pensaron ambas al momento, pero para su mala suerte no pudieron moverse de donde estaban, el cazador desconocido había utilizado una especie de impulso magnético para mantenerlas pegadas al piso metálico.

- Ahora, díganme ¿a qué clan pertenecen? y ¿por qué han interferido en mis planes?

......................................................................

Sí, Monsoon había sido liberado pero el corgojai tuerto no.

Éste rugió con todas sus fuerzas para hacerles saber que todavía se encontraba ahí. Alud preparó su espada, sabía que esa bestia no podía ser controlada por nadie, ni siquiera por aquel que le había puesto ese collar.

Mesala intentó ponerse en pie pero una vez más cayó al suelo, el energon no dejaba de correr por su pierna. El ferrari sabía que debía apresurarse a terminar con esto sino quería ver caer a Mesala frente a sus propios ópticos pero ¿cómo detener al corgojai?

La respuesta llegó a él de la manera más sorprendente.

Monsoon rugió con todas sus fuerzas aunque sus gruñido no era tan impactante como el de ese atemorizante corgojai de gran tamaño, de un rápido movimiento el corgojai de Tormenta empujó a Alud a un lado como si quisiera evitar que resultara lastimado.

Alud terminó quedando una vez más junto a Mesala.

Ahora era entre ambos corgojais, los ojos de Monsoon brillaban ante el inminente ataque del corgojai tuerto.

Y así de una manera más que explosiva ambos animales se lanzaron el uno contra el otro como ya se habían enfrentado en la superficie de Cybertron, Monsoon atinó a dar un profundo corte en el hocico del corgojai tuerto, la sangre del otro corgojai ensució las zarpas de Monsoon, éste después del repentino dolor logró atrapar por el hombro a Monsoon con una poderosa mordida que le hizo perder el pelaje, la sangre comenzó a pegar el resto del pelaje de la pata delantera del corgojai de Tormenta.

No era momento de detenerse, esto apenas empezaba, esos dos animales peleaban con toda la intención de matar al contrario, las mordidas, los zarpazos, se daban sin cuartel.

Monsoon ya tenía la cara completamente llena de heridas sangrantes mientras el corgojai tuerto era difícil de distinguir donde empezaba una herida y terminaba otra, de una sacudida, la sangre del corgojai tuerto terminó manchando la estructura de Alud ya de por si sucia por el energon de Mesala.

Monsoon- ordenó Alud- tenemos que ir por Tormenta.

Monsoon entendió al momento, si quería regresar con su querida niña tenía que terminar de una vez por todas con ese molesto corgojai malvado.

De un salto Monsoon logró montar al corgojai tuerto con toda la intención de partirle el cuello de una sola mordida, el corgojai ya esperaba ese movimiento, como un oso terrestre se puso en dos patas para caer de espaldas al suelo aplastando a Monsoon, el corgojai era azotado una y otra vez por esa bestia, cuando el tuerto sintió que Monsoon aflojaba su agarre se lanzó en loca carrera contra Alud y Mesala.

Alud preparó su espada intentando protegerse de esa bestia.

Fue en ese momento de descuido del corgojai tuerto que sucedió, Monsoon saltó una vez más entre los cazadores y el tuerto, se pusó en dos patas listo para recibir el embiste de la bestia pero antes de que este se dejara caer una vez más con todas sus fuerzas, Monsoon dio tal zarpazo en el hocico del corgojai que solo fue necesario un solo golpe para partirle la mandíbula, el corgojai tuerto cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras la sangre no dejaba de brotar de su hocico deforme.

Antes de que el animal herido pudiera ponerse de pie de nuevo Monsoon dejo caer ambas patas delanteras en la cabeza del caído aplicando todo su peso contra el corgojai tuerto.

Alud, pudo escuchar con toda claridad como se había partido el craneo del corgojai tuerto.

Monsoon dio un gruñido de victoria.

..............................................................................................

Sorprendente- dijo Mesala aplicando fuerza a su pierna para que el energon dejara de correr- nunca había visto pelear a un corgojai de esa manera.

Y si no nos apresuramos no volverás a verlo- dijo Alud acercándose al cazador para detener el energon.

................................................................................................

Valkiria, cazadora del clan del garañón- dijo Valkiria intentando liberarse- ahora, sal a la luz para poder terminar contigo.

- Típico en los cazadores del clan del garañón, tan arrogantes como ellos solos...

Te ordenó nos liberes, en nombre de Tempestad Alfa Supremo y las leyes autobots- rugió Tormenta intentando alcanzar su arco.

- Tormenta la de los negros ópticos, sí... también he escuchado hablar de la creación del cazador de negra chispa... Eso quiere decir que el orgullo del clan de la zarpa no debe andar muy lejos, o ¿es acaso que por fin ha caído el orgulloso Mesala?

..............................................................................................

Listo- dijo Alud deteniendo el flujo de energon- esto debe servir.

Mesala intentó ponerse de pie solamente para ser atrapado por Alud antes de que cayera al suelo.

Es mejor movilizarnos- ordenó Mesala.

Como si Monsoon hubiera entendido la orden de un rápido movimiento con su zarpa derecha se subió al lomo a Alud y Mesala. La última vez que Alud había montado a un animal fue cuando era un pequeño en la Tierra, y subirse al lomo de un San Bernardo no era nada comparado con montar a un corgojai.

Pese a estar herido Mesala lograba sujetarse con firmeza al pelaje de Monsoon, por algo los cazadores tomaban a los corgojais como monturas, en cambio Alud por más que lo intentaba parecía caería en cualquier momento.

No importando el dolor Mesala no dejó pasar la oportunidad de burlarse abiertamente del "elegante montar del Alfa"

Alud estaba más preocupado por sujetarse que por hacer callar a Mesala, al parecer la autoridad del alfa se había olvidado en ese momento.

................................................................................................

¿Y a quién le importa si Mesala ha caído?- preguntó Valkiria de una manera tan indiferente que desconcertaba a cualquiera.

- A mí, Anubis del clan Vulpini

Por fin, el responsable de los ataques de corgojais y la presa de esta cacería se dejaba ver.

- Ahora, ¿dónde está su líder? ¿Dónde está su Alfa?

- ¡AQUÍ!

Tormenta no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente solo ver aparecer a Alud.

El ferrari spider había hecho una entrada triunfal llegando montado sobre Monsoon...

Continuara...


	14. MER NOIRE

**_MER NOIR_**

**_______________________________**

- ¿Y tú eres el Alfa?

Alud bajó de un salto de Monsoon.

Mesala se deslizó del lomo de Monsoon lentamente, sus sistemas comenzaban a pedir un buen descanso. "No, no puedo caer en extásis ahora" se decía a si mismo el cazador del clan de la zarpa.

¿Tú... un Alfa?- preguntó Anubis cruzándose de brazos- Por favor, no eres un Alfa, solo eres uno más de esos tontos autobots que creen pueden controlar a los cazadores- el cazador del clan Vulpini reparó en la presencia de Mesala- El orgulloso Mesala ¿te mordieron mucho?

Tenía que ser un Vulpini- gruñó Mesala con su marcado acento mientras cojeando más que nunca se sujetaba al pelaje de Monsoon.

Eres el culpable de todo esto- intervinó Alud- no sé quién eres; pero, sí sé que responderas por tus acciones.

Anubis soltó una extraña carcajada, Alud sintió que había sonado como el gruñido de un zorro.

¿Y quién me va a detener?- preguntó el cazador- ¿Valkiria del clan del garañón? No lo creo, ¿Mesala del clan de la zarpa? Por favor, mira su pierna. ¿Tormenta la de los negros ópticos? Siempre ha necesitado protección... ¿Tú? Tú que no pertenece a ningún clan.

Te equivocas- Alud desenfundó su espada- sí pertenezco a un clan.

- ¿En serio? Pues tu insignia no pertenece a ningún clan de cazadores...

Alud se llevó la mano al emblema Ferrari en su pecho.

Eso pensé- finalizó el cazador- un pobre esclavo jugando a ser un cazador... Bien, si el esclavo quiere jugar... jugaremos...

Alud se puso en guardia, sabía que estaba a punto de enfrentarse contra un oponente peligroso, tal vez no se viera tan fuerte pero había algo en él que le preocupaba, algo que le decía tuviera mucho cuidado...

Y así fue, sin previo aviso, Anubis sacó su arma listo para disparar; el ferrari spider esperaba que el disparo fuera contra él pero en esta ocasión Alud se equivocó, Anubis se sonrió con esa mueca extraña que desconcertaba al joven ferrari, el disparo rompió el tenso silencio que se había adueñado de la fundidora.

Valkiria no pudo evitar lanzar un juramento en su lengua nativa mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre magnético que la tenía sujeta al piso, Tormenta hubiera dado todo lo que tenía en ese momento para poder soltarse y destrozar al cazador Vulpini con sus propias manos.

Lo primero que paso por el procesador de Alud era que el disparo del cazador había sido contra el corgojai que había eliminado a su mascota tuerta; pero, no, esa no había sido la intención de Anubis.

Mesala no tuvo ni tiempo de proferir un solo gemido, más preocupado por Valkiria había descuidado su propia guardia y su pierna rota no había ayudado para que pudiera al menos moverse.

Alud no podía creerlo, Mesala había caído cuan largo era de espaldas.

Bien, ahora ya tienes tu motivación... Alfa- retó Anubis guardando su arma- veamos si puedes contra la astucia del clan Vulpini.

Tan rápido como lo había dicho, la presa de esa cacería se transformó en una extraña combinación de animales, Alud no pudo distinguir claramente si se trataba de un zorro o una especie de rata gigante.

.....................................................................................

¿Qué estás esperando?- rugió Valkiria- ¡Tienes que ir por él, Alfa!

Sí, Alud- llamó Tormenta- ve por él...

Pero... Mesala- dijo Alud sintiéndose culpable.

Un... cazador- musitó Mesala tratando de incorporarse solo para volver a caer- siempre... termina su... cacería...

Pero dijeron que un cazador nunca abandona- continuó Alud

Por eso mismo, Alfa- Tormenta comenzaba a sentir que podía liberar su pierna derecha- eres nuestro Alfa, termina esta cacería antes de que se escape... nosotras nos haremos cargo de Mesala... por favor, Alud...

Cierto, es mi responsabilidad, yo soy el Alfa- pensó Alud- es lo que mi Otosan haría...

El ferrari colocó de nuevo su espada a la espalda.

Tienen razón- dijo sin mirar a las femmes o a Mesala- debo terminar mi cacería.

Era momento de detener a ese cazador.

..................................................................

De un fuerte jalón por fin Valkiria pudo liberarse del agarre que la mantenía pegada al suelo, solo hacerlo se colocó junto a Mesala.

El cazador se veía muy mal.

No hables- ordenó Valkiria.

Tormenta también logró liberarse.

Seguiré a Alud, tú encárgate de Mesala- dijo la creación de Tempestad- ¡Monsoon!

Al momento el corgojai entendió la orden de su cazadora, con esa agilidad única Tormenta montó al lomo de su querido Monsoon con una elegancia exquisita.

En menos de un click tanto cazadora como corgojai habían desaparecido tras el rastro de Alud.

Valkiria siguió con la mirada a Tormenta, no fue hasta que la chica de negros ópticos desapareció que por fin pudo exteriorizar todo lo que sentía.

Eres un idiota, Mesala- le dijo en un susurro mientras trataba de atender la herida provocada por el arma de Anubis- por favor... no me abandones...

.......................................................................................

¿Qué sucede Alfa?- retaba Anubis mientras continuaba corriendo- ¿pensé que los Alfas eran capaces de cualquier cosa?

Esa extraña criatura había activado la maquinaria de la fundidora, una vez más ahora en esa sección de la planta el metal fundido comenzaba a correr de nuevo siguiendo su proceso de producción.

Alud se vio a si mismo esquivando enormes palas con metal derretido que caía de sus contenedores.

Es una trampa- razonaba el ferrari mientras libraba de un salto un canal de metal fundido- en verdad que es muy astuto...

Sí quería detener a ese cazador tenía que ser más astuto que él.

Astuto como una zorra- se dijo a si mismo en voz alta- astuto como... ¡Ya lo tengo!

.....................................................................................

Cuando salgamos de esta voy a curar tu carita- dijo Tormenta a su Monsoon palmeándole la cabeza- pero primero vamos por Alud.

Monsoon apresuró su paso, tenía el rastro del ferrari.

.....................................................................................

El extraño Anubis en modo alterno se giro para encarar a Alud, el ferrari por fin había esquivado todos esos ardientes obstáculos.

No está nada mal, vishiriu cybertronia- dijo Anubis regresando a modo robot.

Alud le retó con su más fría mirada.

Te crees muy listo ¿no?- el ferrari se veía muy confiado.

No me creo... lo soy- dijo Anubis con esa extraña sonrisa- Anubis del clan Vulpini es más listo que cualquier otro mecha ¿acaso no engañe a los aristocratas? ¿acaso no engañe a los demás cazadores para quedarme con sus corgojais? ¿acaso no atrape a los corgojais yo solo? ¿acaso no logré hacer que el corgojai más salvaje se encargara de Mesala?

Astuto como un zorro, astuto como un zorro- se decía a sí mismo Alud.

Anubis parecía mucho más confiado que Alud.

Sí, muy listo Anubis- dijo Alud sonriendo de la misma manera que lo había hecho Anubis- pero no tan listo como Alud...

Anubis sacó un juego de algo semejante a gumias árabes, una vez más Alud comparaba todo lo que veía con lo que conocía en la Tierra.

En ese caso, adelante Alfa- retó Anubis listo para el enfrentamiento.

Cuando quieras- Alud mostró de nuevo su espada.

El primer golpe fue por parte de Anubis, ese mecha se movía rápidamente, Alud utilizaba la hoja de su espada para protegerse de los embistes de las gumias, Anubis se acercaba demasiado a su contrincante, esa es la desventaja de las armas cortas... Alud apenas había alcanzado a dar un par de golpes con el mango de la espada cuando el primer corte se dejó sentir en su mejilla metálica, el energon comenzó a correr.

Para ser un Alfa... eres demasiado lento, Alud sin clan- retó Anubis haciendo girar sus gumias.

Te equivocas de nuevo Anubis- contestó Alud limpiando el energon de su cara- eres tú el que es un descuidado... Anubis del clan Vulpini.

¿Qué? Anubis bajó la vista, su pierna mostraba un profundo corte tal vez no tan grave como el de la pierna de Mesala pero si lo suficientemente interesante para tener más cuidado, el cazador del clan Vulpini no se había dado cuenta en que momento Alud había movido su espada para cortarlo, tal vez en el momento de cortarle la cara.

Debo ser más cuidadoso- se burló Anubis guardando su distancia.

Sí quieres derrotarlo- se dijo a si mismo Alud- tienes que ser más astuto que un zorro, sí- se contestó- pero aun no es el momento- debo esperar el momento apropiado para dar el golpe...

..........................................................................

Monsoon frenó de golpe, el corgojai no quería pasar por donde caía el metal fundido.

No te preocupes- dijo Tormenta bajando- yo seguiré sola, tú regresa con Valkiria y Mesala

Monsoon acercó su cara ensangrentada a la cabeza metálica de Tormenta.

Estaré bien- le dijo al corgojai- también te extrañe.

Sin más Monsoon regresó por el camino recorrido.

Ahora, vamos por ese cazador- se dijo la cazadora mientras escalaba por una pared metálica para una vez estar en la parte más alta librar el río de metal fundido de un solo salto.

.........................................................................

Anubis parecía anticipar cada uno de los movimientos de Alud, el ferrari se alegraba internamente de haber sido entrenado de una manera tan estricta por su Okaasan de lo contrario ya hubiera caído en el primer embiste del cazador del clan Vulpini.

Por su parte Anubis no reconocía la forma de pelear de ese mecha carmín, ningún cazador de ningún clan que él conociera peleaba como él ¿quién era este Alfa que se atrevía a interferir en sus planes?

En un momento de descuido Anubis cayó de sentón al suelo solo esquivando el golpe de la espada de Alud en un último y desesperado giro a la derecha.

Esto se acaba ahora, Anubis- dijo Alud de una manera autoritaria como ya había le había hablado antes a Mesala.

No lo creo Alfa- contestó el cazador con esa sonrisa extraña.

Anubis sacó de un compartimiento ocultó una tercera gumia con la intención de lanzarla contra el Alfa pero una especie de flecha laser le voló la gumia de la mano.

Ni te atrevas, Vulpini- rugió Tormenta llegando al lado de Alud.

Bien, Alud- se dijo a si mismo- es hora de terminar con esto...

Anubis pareció dudar por un momento su siguiente movimiento, al parecer la astucia del clan Vulpini le abandonaba ante la presencia de Alud y Tormenta.

Después de esa momentanea indecisión una vez más Anubis dejó ver esa extraña sonrisa.

Aun tengo una última carta que jugar- dijo el cazador levantándose en toda su estatura.

Tormenta y Alud no descuidaron su guardia, estaban preparados para lo que viniera...

Continuara...


	15. BIRIMBAU

BIRIMBAU

_____________________________

No había pasado por tantos problemas como para dejar que esos cazadores y ese remedo de esclavo cybertroniano jugando al Alfa le detuvieran, no, él era un miembro del clan Vulpini... el clan más astuto de todos los clanes de cazadores, era momento de demostrarles de lo que él era capaz.

Anubis ocultó de nuevo esa extraña sonrisa que a Alud tanto le recordaba a las fauces de un zorro.

Me disculpo, Alfa- se burló Anubis- por todos los problemas que te he causado; pero, como puedes ver no soy más que una víctima en este cruel juego del destino. Al parecer los autobots son demasiado ambiciosos y necesitaban de un pobre cazador abandonado a su suerte para que se encargara de su trabajo sucio.

Mentiras, del vocalizador de ese mecha no salían más que mentiras para intentar confundir a su contrario, "Más astuto que una zorra, más astuto que una zorra" se repetía Alud intentando encontrar la forma de hacerlo caer en su trampa.

Tormenta tensó el arco.

Demasiada plática- dijo la femme- Anubis, del clan Vulpini. Has cometido el error de meterte con un miembro de nuestro clan, y por las leyes de los cazadores tengo todo el derecho de cobrarme todas tus afrentas en ti y en los miembros de tu clan...

¿Qué? Alud no podía creerlo.

..........................................................................................

No puedo hacer nada más, si no recibes ayuda ahora perderas la pierna y si tienes suerte... no quiero imaginar lo que sufriras en las reparaciones...- musitó Valkiria limpiando un poco el energon de Mesala de sus manos.

- Contacta a los autobots...

La cazadora había apoyado la estructura de Mesala contra el costado de Monsoon una vez que el corgojai había regresado, Mesala apenas y podía mantenerse en línea.

Valkiria asintió, la misión que Prowl y el Prime les había encargado era encontrar a los corgojais y al responsable, eso daba por terminada su cacería, su contrato.

La cazadora se llevó la mano a la insignia del clan del garañón en su cinturón.

Prowl, aquí Valkiria- dijo con la frialdad característica de su vocalizador- transmitiendo coordenadas, misión cumplida...

...........................................................................................

Tormenta apuntó directamente a la cabeza de Anubis.

No lo hagas Tormenta- ordenó Alud.

Anubis tenía la oportunidad que esperaba, que suerte que esos dos cazadores aun fueran jóvenes de lo contrario se las hubiera visto en problemas peores...

No te entrometas entre un cazador y su presa- Tormenta evitó mirar directamente a los rojos ópticos de Alud.

Ella tiene razón- dijo Anubis viendo la oportunidad para su último y desesperado intento de escapar- el código de los cazadores es muy estricto, esclavo...

No es la forma, Tormenta- dijo Alud tratando de no prestar atención a los engaños del Vulpini- deja que los autobots se hagan cargo de esto...

Su justicia no es la nuestra- Tormenta estaba lista para acabar con esto.

La justicia es la misma para todos, además él no ve la muerte como un castigo... la ve como una escapatoria- dijo Alud- Tormenta si lo haces también te estará utilizando a ti...

Sabes- intervinó de nuevo Anubis- para ser un esclavo jugando al cazador... aun te hace falta aprender cosas... vishiriu cybertronia...

Una vez más Anubis recurrió a sus gumias para hacerle frente a los dos cazadores. En ese momento todo pasó muy rápido, Tormenta disparo su flecha mientras Alud conseguía jalarla hacia un lado, Anubis recibió el impacto en un hombro gruñendo por la oleada de dolor pero logrando dominarse lanzó la gumia no contra los dos jóvenes cazadores como el ferrari esperaba sino contra un panel de control a unos cuantos pasos a la izquierda de Alud.

Una alarma se dejó escuchar con mácabro eco por toda la fundidora. Alud había tardado demasiado en reaccionar, ahora una vez más Anubis amenazaba con escaparse comenzando a escalar por una estructura metálica a manera de escalera que recubría un pilar de esa sección de la fundidora.

El metal fundido salió a raudales al parecer el proceso de fundición se había iniciado a gran escala.

¡Lo tenía a tiro limpio!- dijo Tormenta molesta.

No, él quería que lo hicieras, te dije que te estaba utilizando- dijo Alud- no es momento para discutir- acalló a Tormenta cuando ésta intentaba continuar peleando- tenemos que detenerle y me parece Tormenta la de los negros ópticos, hay otras maneras de hacerle pagar esta afrenta a ese cazador... Y yo tengo un plan...

........................................................................

Sabía que esos dos encontrarían al responsable de todo esto- dijo Jazz mientras seguía a Prowl por el pasillo hacia el exterior de la base autobot.

No creo que lo hicieran solos- dijo el táctico- vamos, Prime ya nos está esperando.

Yo también voy- Hound les había dado alcance.

Sí Hound- Jazz no pudo evitar sonreir- no vaya a ser que alguien lastime a uno de esos peluditos corgojais, ¿no?

Hound solamente atinó a ponerse serio.

..........................................................................

Había sido muy fácil burlar a esos dos, Anubis no podía creer su buena suerte, cierto que perdería a los corgojais que tanto trabajo le había costado atrapar; pero, al menos ya tenía el pago que los aristócratas cybertronianos le habían dado por este "contrato"

Una flecha más de energía hizo que dejara de pensar en eso. El cazador del clan vulpini se detuvo en su ascenso por esa especie de escalerilla. Tormenta había hecho un tiro de advertencia, pero cosa extraña, ese supuesto Alfa no se veía por ninguna parte.

¿Qué pasa encanto?- molestó el Vulpini- ¿te dejaron solita?

Un certero golpe en un costado que lo hizo caer de la escalerilla le hizo darse cuenta de su error.

Mas astuto que una zorra. Sí Alud por fin había visto la oportunidad de detener a Anubis de una vez por todas, "distracción" esa era la ventaja que el Vulpini había estado utilizando en todo este tiempo, ahora esa misma "distracción" sería la que el ferrari spider utilizara a su favor.

Por un momento Anubis creyó que terminaría impactando contra el suelo metálico de la fundidora; pero por voluntad de Primus atinó a sujetarse de una especie de andamio a cierta distancia abajo.

Parece que te fallo el golpe, Alfa- molestó de nuevo el cazador.

Alud no contestó, debía agradecerle a su Okaasan la manera en la que le había entrenado ya que eso le había permitido ganar agilidad y haber escalado el pilar en lugar de tener que utilizar la escalerilla, solo ver que había logrado superarle dio la señal a Tormenta para la distracción y embestirlo con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora era momento de la fase dos de este plan.

¿Qué rayos?- Anubis solamente atinó a encender al máximo los ópticos.

Alud dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y ganando impulso de un salto logró aterrizar justo enfrente del Vulpini mientras con una sonrisa que bien podía recordar una mueca decepticon desenvainaba su espada, Anubis apenas y tuvo tiempo de sacar de nuevo las gumias detuvo el embiste de la espada del ferrari spider.

........................................................................................

La alarma se escuchó por toda la fundidora, Mesala también la había escuchado con claridad.

Tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Valkiria.

Un... cazador...- trató de levantarse Mesala.

Siempre termina su cacería, lo sé- dijo Valkiria acercándose hasta poder tocar la estructura de Mesala.

Había tal pena en la mirada de la femme que Mesala entendió al momento que algo andaba mal.

Y así, sin previo aviso Valkiria le plantó tal beso a Mesala que pese al dolor éste correspondió, si a esto sabía la muerte… bienvenida.

La cazadora del clan de la zarpa sacó lentamente de alguna parte de su infinito arsenal algo parecido a una daga, ¿la habría visto Mesala? Seguramente sí, pero lo aceptaba, era la única forma de permitirle descansar sin que su orgullo se interpusiera, un inducir el extásis era la mejor opción para intentar salvar su chispa.

Solo fue un pinchazo, que importaba un poco de dolor más en comparación con la ambrosía del beso de Valkiria, la cabeza de Mesala cayó pesadamente sobre el pelaje de Monsoon.

Es la única forma- comenzó Valkiria pasando su mano por la mejilla metálica de Mesala- Si no te atienden esa pierna vas a perderla o en el mejor de los casos la salvarás pero sufriras el infierno de Unicron en tu estructura cada vez que deban repararte- la pena no se alejaba de los dorados ópticos de la femme- yo terminaré esta cacería… ayudaré al Alfa y a Tormenta; pero no me pidas que te vea caer por no haber hecho nada para poder ayudarte... Mesala del clan de la zarpa...

Con cierto trabajo Valkiria acomodó la estructura de Mesala en el lomo de Monsoon, el corgojai se mantuvo muy quieto entendiendo lo grave de la situación.

Una vez listo.

¡CORRE CORGOJAI!- rugió Valkiria golpeando a Monsoon en el anca para que se echara a correr.

..............................................................................................

¡Estúpido esclavo! ¡Esté lugar va a volar más alto que un cometa de Calipsia!- Anubis ponía todo su empeño en detener el embiste de Alud.

Que vuele, que así sea- dijo Alud de tal forma que recordaba a los decepticons de antaño- no me importa...

¿Piensas sacrificarnos? ¿Piensas sacrificarte?- Anubis no podía creerlo.

Por mi clan...- el brillo en los ópticos carmesí de Alud asustaba al cazador Vulpini-... así sea...

Anubis dejó caer los brazos sin importarle el sentir el ligero corte de la espada de Alud en la estructura...

- Todo esta pérdido...

Continuara...


	16. HINKO

**_HINKO_**

El metal fundido corría libremente por los pasillos de la fundidora, la maquinaria se derretía por la base conforme el magma avanzaba.

Valkiria evitó recurrir a su modo alterno... esquivar esa cascada de metal era mucho más divertido... y letal...

La cazadora del clan del garañón una vez más demostraba por qué su clan había ganado la guerra entre clanes.

Valkiria saltaba de maquinaria en maquinaria, de pilar en pilar, de andamio en andamio de una manera tan ágil y veloz que hubiera sido díficil para cualquier criatura intentar seguirla con la mirada.

Ahora no solo era el deseo de terminar la cacería, de hacerse de un trofeo, no... ahora era el deseo de venganza, de hacerle pagar a ese Vulpini el estado en el que había dejado a Mesala...

Sí, el deseo de hacer pagar a Anubis era lo que realmente movía a Valkiria...

:_:_:_:

¿Qué pensaría su Okaasan si lo viera en este momento?

Alud no retiraba ni su espada ni su mirada escarlata de Anubis, éste parecía haberse dado por vencido finalmente.

Una vez más vino la pregunta a su procesador ¿qué pensaría su Okaasan si lo viera en este momento?

Alud siempre había visto a Nightbird como una ninja, la ninja silenciosa, el mismo doctor Fujiyama le había dicho en cierta ocasión que esa había sido la idea al crear a la Okaasan del joven Alud...

Los ninjas tenían sus propios métodos para terminar con sus misiones, Alud no estaba del todo de acuerdo pero entendía que no importa el cómo la misión siempre debe terminarse...

Ahora los cazadores con su marcado sentido de la cacería se presentaban ante él mostrando que lo más importante es terminar con la cacería, eso le había mostrado Mesala...

Entonces ¿cúal era el problema?

El problema no era actuar como un cazador o como un ninja exterminando al culpable de todo esto, al responsable de los destrozos en el territorio autobot, el que provocó las heridas de Mesala y el maltrato de los corgojais... el problema era el recuerdo de aquel al que Alud no había conocido...

¿Qué diría su Okaasan si lo viera en este momento? " Has lo que tengas que hacer... pero antes, piensa en lo que él haría..."

Ese frío brillo de determinación decepticon desapareció en ese momento de la mirada carmín de Alud... "Ser más astuto que una zorra" se había repetido desde el primer momento intentando encontrar una forma de detener a Anubis, ahora que lo había conseguido, no sería él quien diera el último golpe... su creador no lo hubiera hecho de esta manera, tal vez su creadora sí, y sin dudarlo... pero tanto ella, como Alud... hubieran acatado lo que el ferrari testarrosa hiciera de haber estado presente.

Honor...- musitó de pronto Alud

:_:_:_:_:

¿Por qué el Alfa se había detenido? ¿Por qué no daba el golpe? ¿Dudaba?

Tormenta avanzó mucho más rápido hacia lo alto del andamio donde Alud y Anubis se encontraban.

Las alarmas y señales de peligro sonaban de manera insistente por toda la fundidora, sí iban a hacer algo era ahora o nunca.

Suficiente Anubis- Alud bajó su espada- serás juzgado por los autobots...

Anubis pareció reaccionar de pronto, justo en el momento en que el ferrari le ataba las manos por detrás de la espalda.

¿Qué?- preguntó el Vulpini.

Lo que escuchaste- dijo Alud- serás juzgado por todo lo que has hecho y por todo lo que has lastimado a mi clan...

Tormenta escuchó todo a unos pasos antes de llegar con Alud, la cazadora pareció decepcionada por un momento, su creador no hubiera reaccionado de esa forma, Mesala no hubiera..., un cazador no hubiera...

¿Y qué hubieras hecho tú, Tormenta?- escuchó de pronto en su procesador- ¿Qué te han enseñado los autobots en todos estos ciclos? ¿Acaso no te enseñaron nada? ¿Tempestad estaría orgulloso de ti?

Sin poder evitarlo Tormenta bajó su mirada de obsidiana, sí, los autobots no veían bien la venganza, y por mucho que quisiera negarlo, el matar al Vulpini cumpliendo la regla de los cazadores solo era una forma de ocultar el deseo de venganza... La cazadora negó ligeramente con la cabeza "A mis tíos no les gustaría, tal vez a papá sí pero finalmente aceptaría que tío Prowl tiene razón"

Vishirius cybertronians- sonrió mientras de un último salto se colocaba junto a Alud.

:_:_:_:_:

Con un sonoro estallido la fundidora colpasó, ahora no había nada que detuviera que toda la producción de metal escapara al exterior.

Valkiria llegó a la parte central, desde su posición podía ver claramente a los dos jóvenes cazadores y al Vulpini en la parte alta de esa sección.

Al momento el modo alterno de la cazadora del clan de la zarpa se hizo presente para librar la distancia entre ella y el andamio.

Alud aun no había visto a Valkiria, el ferrari spider estaba terminando de sujetar a Anubis.

Eres un cobarde, chico- gruñó Anubis- no eres más que un vil esclavo jugando al cazador...

Te equivocas- intervinó Tomenta- es un Alfa por excelencia, de lo contrario ya no tendrías cabeza...

La creación de Tempestad, ¿acaso no te enseñó nada tu padre?- Anubis había sido despojado de sus gumias.

Sí, me enseño a hacer lo correcto- Tormenta le sonrió al Alfa- y lo correcto es obedecer a tu Alfa...

Conmovedor- intervinó alguien más de pronto.

Hasta ese momento Alud reparó en la presencia de Valkiria.

Conmovedor- continuó la cazadora cruzándose de brazos- pero tenemos otros problemas de los cuales encargarnos... Tormenta los corgojais... Alfa...

Entendido- Alud asintió- intentaré detener el metal antes de que escape de la fundidora...

Por eso eres el Alfa- dijo Valkiria en un susurro- yo vigilaré a nuestro prisionera...

Era tal la fríaldad de la cazadora que Alud en ningún momento sospecho las verdaderas intenciones de Valkiria, aun le faltaban cosas por aprender al joven Alfa.

Anubis conocía mejor a los cazadores del clan del garañón, pero ya que la muerte era mejor que soportar lo indigno de ser juzgado por los autobots no dijo nada.

ALFA- Anubis detuvo a Alud cuando éste estaba a punto de retirarse junto con Tormenta.

Alud se giro para ver sin saberlo por última vez al Vulpini.

Alfa, el clan Vulpini te reconoce como Alfa- Anubis sonreía con esa extraña sonrisa- Anubis del clan Vulpini te reconoce como Alfa... mis armas son tuyas...

Anubis del clan Vulpini- dijo Alud asintiendo- hablaremos cuando todo esto termine...

:_:_:_:_:

El Alfa y Tormenta se alejaron corriendo.

Pudiste engañar al Alfa, pero no a mí- dijo Anubis aun amarrado- ¿al menos podré defenderme?

Valkiria había sacado su disco.

El Alfa es joven... pero será grande... lo sé, lo veo en sus ópticos- dijo la cazadora liberando a Anubis- pero aun no sabe que hay reglas que deben cumplirse no importa si los vishiriu cybertronian no lo entienden... Te metiste con mi Mesala...

Anubis se levantó en toda su estatura.

Y pensar que tu clan juró eliminar a todo miembro del clan de la zarpa- Anubis mostraba su extraña sonrisa.

Y lo hicimos...- dijo Valkiria lista para el ataque- pero ahora el clan de Alud se levanta... y los antiguos clanes quedan solo en el recuerdo...

Ya no eran necesarias más palabras. Anubis y Valkiria se lanzaron al ataque sin importar el mar de lava corriendo bajo sus pies, protegidos solo por la altura que disminuía según crecía el flujo de metal fundido...

En una sola embestida Valkiria demostraba por qué era la única sobreviviente del clan del garañón, con un solo movimiento de muñeca al lanzar su disco establecía su supremacía como cazadora.

Con un último lanzamiento de su disco Valkiria se hizo de un importante trofeo... la cabeza del cazador Vulpini. El estructura gris de Anubis cayó irremediablemente a la corriente de magma que ya amenazab con alcanzar el andamio donde se encontraban.

Valkiria tomó la cabeza de Anubis entre sus manos mientras mostraba una sonrisa maligna.

No... no puedo conservarla- se dijo de manera inocente- ¿qué diría el Alfa? ...- Acto seguido la cazadora arrojó la cabeza al metal para que se perdiera en el olvido- solo Mesala lo sabrá...

:_:_:_:_:

Los corgojais gimoteaban asustados, gruñían y mordían intentando liberarse, en la confusión parecía que los habían dejado abandonados a su suerte, el metal fundido ya se olía en su loca carrera hacia ellos, si alguien no hacía algo terminarían como un mal recuerdo sepultados por ese magma ardiente.

Entre el escandalo de todos los corgojais un extraño sonido llamó su atención ¿qué podía ser?

El ferrari spider llegó derrapando marcando los neumáticos en el suelo.

Los corgojais guardaron silencio.

Tienes su atención- dijo Tormenta llegando con su arco listo.

Alud se transformó.

Espero que esto funcione- se dijo el joven Alfa.

Al momento Tormenta y él comenzaron a cortar el metal de la jaula que los aprisionaba, la espada y el disco de la cazadora trabajaban sin descanso, era necesario sacarlos antes de que el metal les enterrara a todos.

Finalmente después de encargarse de la prisión los animales zatoovianos estuvieron libres, pero extrañamente... no se movían, era como si esperarán que les dijeran que huyeran, que...

¡CORGOJAIS, MI NOMBRE ES ALUD HIJO DE AVALANCHE, ALFA DEL CLAN...- Alud se detuvo ¿Clan? giro a ver a Tormenta, la cazadora asintió- ALFA DEL CLAN HINKO- continuo- Y LES ORDENO AVANCEN, AHORA!

Los corgojais se encabritaron y gruñeron, pero en lugar de atacar al ferrari se lanzaron en loca carrera por el pasillo que reconocían llevaba a la salida de ese infernal lugar.

¿Hinko?- preguntó Tormenta colocándose al lado de Alud.

Tú me diste la idea- dijo el Alfa deteniendo a un corgojai que pasaba junto a ellos.

¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver con "Hinko"? ¿Qué significa Hinko?- la cazadora seguía sin entender.

Te lo explicaré después, ahora- Alud la tomó por la cintura subiéndola al lomo del corgojai- necesito que te vayas, me enargaré del magma... Me hubiera encantado poder pasar más tiempo contigo...

Antes de que Tormenta pudiera protestar Alud la hizo callar con un beso, solo separarse de la cazadora dio tal golpe en el anca al corgojai que éste se lanzo en loca carrera tras el resto de la manada de corgojais.

¡CONTINUA ADELANTE, ES UNA ORDEN!- gritó el Alfa.

:_:_:_:_:

Valkiria llegó astrosegundos después de encargarse de Anubis.

Alfa- dijo solo verlo.

¿Dónde está Anubis?- preguntó Alud, antes de que Valkiria contestara ya sabía la respuesta solo verla a los ópticos- Valkiria, soy Alfa de este clan... espero no vuelvas a desobedecerme...

Y por primera vez en toda su programación Valkiria bajó la mirada, descubierta en in fraganti como si de una pequeña sparkling se tratara.

No se repetirá... Alfa- se sorprendió a si misma contestando.

Ahora lo importante es que cierres todos los accesos- ordenó el Alfa.

¿Qué?- preguntó Valkiria sin poder creerlo.

Necesito que los cierres cuando estés en la parte exterior- dijo Alud- yo me encargare de todo desde adentro...

La cacería siempre debe terminarse- asintió Valkiria- el clan del garañón te reconoce como Alfa- después la cazadora sonrió, como solo lo hacía con Mesala- Valkiria del clan del garañón te reconoce como Alfa...

No eran necesarias las despedidas, Valkiria sabía que el Alfa saldría de esa.

:_:_:_:_:

Alud no espero a ver como Valkiria salía de la fundidora para hacer lo que se le había ordenado, el ferrari spider corría a toda velocidad intentando encontrar algo que pudiera servirle para detener que el metal continuara corriendo, Anubis había dicho que no había forma de detenerlo pero, vamos, hasta los humanos siempre tenían presente un plan de contingencia para estas emergencias...

¡Sí!- Alud dio tal salto de alegría que por un momento volvió a ser el sparkling que jugaba en la Tierra hacia años terrestres.

Ahí estaba lo que necesitaba, un panel de control para manejar las compuertas que llevaban a los ductos de las bodegas.

Si tan solo encontrara un aspersor o algo para invertir el flujo del metal...

No lo necesito- se dijo a sí mismo- un camino será más que suficiente.

El metal ya estaba prácticamente sobre él cuando reparó en una especie de aspas de metal.

Justo lo que buscaba- Alud sonrió.

Con una aspa utilizada a manera de tabla de surf, el joven Alfa comenzó a remontar las olas de metal como si se encontrara una vez más en la Tierra, el camino que necesitaba lo fue formando con su espada y bloques de metal que cortaba por todas partes forzando a la marea de magma a seguir el camino que él le marcaba.

Finalmente todo el metal fue mandado a los ductos que había encontrado.

Y el toque final- se dijo mientras sacaba un dispositivo metálico que recordaba una especie de disco- al menos esto destruira este lugar junto con los explosivos que Anubis colocó... espero funcione, es la primera vez que utilizó un detonador térmico...

Solo lanzarlo sobre la tapa del ducto, Alud no espero a ver la destrucción de ese lugar, tenía que encontrar una forma de salir de ahí ¡Ojalá le hubiera dicho a Valkiria que dejara una salida libre para él!

:_:_:_:_:

Valkiria solamente se encargo de ir destrozando todos los paneles de control de los accesos conforme iba corriendo hacia la salida siguiendo el rastro de los corgojais que también intentaban escapar.

Sí, esto debe ser suficiente- se dijo mientras alcanzaba a montar un corgojai que corría prácticamente al final.

Valkiria- escuchó su nombre a unos corgojais adelante- ¿dónde está Alud?

Se está haciendo cargo en este momento- informó Valkiria mientras saltaba de lomo en lomo de los corgojais- una vez afuera tenemos que encargarnos de las salidas.

¿Y cómo va a salir él?- Tormenta encendió sorprendida los ópticos.

Es un Alfa, siempre tienen un truco bajo la manga- dijo la cazadora adelantando a Tormenta.

Cambio de planes- dijo la cazadora de negros ópticos- tú los corgojais, yo el Alfa.

¿Pero la puerta?- preguntó Valkiria dejando de saltar.

¡Destruyela!- ordenó Tormenta bajando del corgojai- ¡Yo esperaré a Alud!

- Un cazador nunca abandona...

:_:_:_:_:

Todos los accesos estaban cerrados, en mal momento Alud se había dado cuenta de su error.

¿Y ahora cómo se supone vas a salir antes de que esto explote, Alud?- se reprendió a si mismo.

Tal vez con mi ayuda- Tormenta le ofreció su mano para que subiera a donde se encontraba- ¿qué pensabas al intentar alejarme? Uno, soy una cazadora y tú Alfa te metiste en mi camino sin aviso; dos, estoy en deuda porque me ayudaste a recuperar a mi Monsoon y tres...

Ahora fue Tormenta quien le dio un beso a Alud.

¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?- preguntó Alud reaccionando después del beso de Tormenta.

- De eso me encargo yo

:_:_:_:_:

Después de lo que sintieron una eternidad, por fin la élite de Prime había llegado a las coordenadas dadas por la cazadora.

¿Alguna señal de movimiento?- preguntó Prowl solo transformarse.

Nada, pero... ¡Esperen un momento!- Jazz señaló hacia la fundidora.

- ¡Corgojais!

Había tantos que nadie podía creerlo, Monsoon estaba ahí esperando al resto con Mesala inconsciente sobre su lomo, Mirge se acercó a ver como se encontraba.

El resto de los corgojais llegaron junto con Valkiria.

Optimus Prime nunca antes había visto una especie como esa, Prowl no dejaba de busca con la mirada a Tormenta.

¿Dónde está?- le preguntó a la cazadora.

Pero antes de que ésta pudiera contestar, toda la fundidora voló más alto que un cometa de Calipsia justo como había dicho Anubis.

No, no puede haber caído- mustió Prowl.

Vamos, Prowl, es Tormenta...- Hound intentaba sonar seguro sin conseguirlo.

Optimus Prime adelantó unos cuantos pasos. Algo había llamado su atención.

Entre las columnas de humo provocadas por la explosión, una figura apareció, al principio lo que había llamado la atención del Prime habían sido los ópticos rojos del desconocido, pero una vez que el humo dejó de elevarse, su asombro fue mayor, Optimus Prime había recordado a alguien solo ver al chico que llevaba en brazos a una femme de color azul marino.

Pensé que no podías teletransportarte- musitó Alud.

Tormenta sonrió mientras Alud la continuaba protegiendo entre sus brazos.

No estaba segura... pero teníamos que intentarlo- musitó.

No puede ser...- Alud había reconocio a Optimus Prime.

Era la primera vez que veía al líder autobot, era tan grande y magnífico como el doctor Fujiyama le había dicho, en ese momento Alud se dio cuenta de que el Prime también le miraba.

Te pareces mucho a alguien que conocí una vez- dijo el Prime antes de que sus hombres llegaran a donde se encontraban.

Tormenta- había tal alivio en el vocalizador de Prowl.

Lo lamento, tío Prowl, no quería preocuparte- dijo la chica abrazando al táctico- te extrañe.

¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó Hound solo ver a Alud.

Mi nombre es Alud- informó el ferrari.

Es un Alfa- intervinó Tormenta- es nuestro Alfa...

¿Y tu clan?- preguntó Mirage.

- Mi nombre es Alud del clan Hinko...

:_:_:_:_:

Ya no era necesario seguir en la fundidora destruida.

Los corgojais estarían a cargo de los autobots en lo que los cazadores les transportaban de nuevo a Zatoova, Hound se había ofrecido a cuidarlo por un tiempo lo que provocó que Monsoon no se separara de él en ningún momento pidiendo con insistencia le rascaran la peluda cabeza.

Solamente el corgojai parecía molesto cada vez que Tormenta abrazaba a Alud.

Creo que quiere comerme- dijo el joven Alfa.

Lo que pasa es que es un celoso de primera- bromeó Tormenta.

Optimus Prime y Prowl se encargaron de buscar a los aristócratas responsables de contratar a un cazador para sus oscuros planes.

Valkiria se encargó de Mesala personalmente en las reparaciones y no fue más que cuestión de unos cuantos ciclos para que el cazador del clan de la zarpa reaccionara con la nueva de que tenían un Alfa.

El clan de la zarpa- musitó Mesala con su marcado acento cuando por fin estuvo en línea y sabía todo lo que había pasado después de haber quedado inconsciente- Mesala del clan de la zarpa te reconoce como Alfa...

Y así sin haberlo buscado, Alud, hijo de Avalanche se volvió Alfa del clan Hinko, Tormenta se ofreció a llevarlo a la cripta después de que Optimus Prime autorizará que el joven ferrari fuera a dar sus honores al mausoleo de los caídos durante el funesto Ragnarok antes del regreso del Prime.

:_:_:_:_:

Alud- Tormenta se giro a verlo.

Ya no faltaba mucho para que arrivaran a la cripta autobot.

¿Sí?- preguntó Alud dejando de ver el espacio.

En la fundidora...- Tormenta parecía no saber que decir- dijiste...

Que me hubiera encantado pasar más tiempo contigo- finalizó Alud-¿Por qué?

Porque es justamente lo que quiero- dijo la cazadora pasando su mano por la mejilla de Alud.

Yo también lo quiero- Alud acarició con sus dedos la mano de la femme- pero primero quiero saber todo lo que pueda sobre mi creador, saber mi origen... para poder disfrutar de mi presente y mi futuro contigo...

Tormenta sonrió.

- Sí eso es lo que deseas, Alfa... cuenta conmigo para ayudarte en tu búsqueda... bueno, conmigo y con todo el clan...

Alud solo asintió, la imponente cripta autobot ya se veía por la ventanilla de la nave insignia de la cazadora de negros ópticos...

Fin...


End file.
